Winter in Kyralia
by Lebkuchenmaedchen
Summary: Adventkalender bestehend aus vierundzwanzig (winterlichen) Kurzgeschichten mit verschiedenen Charakteren, Pairings und Genres. Im Fokus stehen Akkarin, Sonea und Lorlen, aber auch auf andere alte Bekannte wie etwa Dannyl, Tayend, Regin und Ceryni müsst ihr nicht verzichten. Lasst euch überraschen! :-)
1. Der Magier

**Winter in Kyralia** (Adventkalender 2017)

Hallo ihr Lieben 😊 Bei diesem Adventkalender wird bis zum 24. Dezember jeden Tag eine neue Kurzgeschichte mit wechselnden Genres, Pairings, Ausgangssituationen und Charakteren veröffentlicht . Der Fokus liegt hierbei auf Akkarin, Lorlen und Sonea, aber auch anderen alten Bekannten werdet ihr begegnen...

Manche der Geschichten gehören zusammen (entsprechende Kennzeichnung), manche sind eigenständig; einige sind Canon, andere wiederum nicht (völlig). In meinem Profil findet ihr genauere Infomationen zu den jeweils bereits geposteten Kurzgeschichten, ihren Pairings, Ratings und Settings.

Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen & vorweihnachtliche Grüße aus dem verschneiten Imardin (oder so 😉)!

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ _Mir gehört nur der Plot der One-Shots und die eine oder andere eigene Figur – alles andere gehört der wunderbaren Trudi Canavan, ohne die wir alle hier immer noch ein einsames, trostloses Leben führen müssten, dass ohne einen gewissen Hohen Lord so viel freudloser wäre ;)_

* * *

 **01\. Der Magier**

Sonea fror. Der Winter hielt Imardin bereits fest in seinem eisigen Griff, doch das Mädchen in dem abgetragenen Kittel, der eigentlich viel zu dünn war, um ihn um diese Jahreszeit noch zu tragen, folgte ihrem Freund unbeirrt durch die Menschenmenge. Es war Markttag im Nordviertel und Händler waren überall aus der Umgebung in die Hauptstadt gekommen, um ein letztes Mal ihre Waren feilzubieten, bevor der starke Schneefall die meisten Handelswege für einige Monate unpassierbar machen würde. Doch nicht nur Kyralier hatten sich auf dem Nordplatz eingefunden, sondern auch elynische Reisende, die ihren Käse und Wein anpriesen; dunkelhäutige Händler aus Lonmar, die Gewürze und Früchte verkauften; stämmige Vindo, die mit gepökeltem Fisch und Fladenbrot handelten; und hie und da sogar der eine oder andere Lan mit bemalter Haut, der Trockenfleisch und Gan-Gan-Rinde anbot.

Die Bewohner des äußeren Ringes drängten sich dicht an dicht, betrachteten neugierig Stände und Waren; dankbar für die kurzzeitige Ablenkung vom tristen Alltag und der Kälte. Niemand achtete auf die beiden Kinder, die sich geschickt ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, etwas kleiner als ihr Gefährte, zupfte den Jungen am Ärmel. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich besorge uns etwas zum Mittagessen." „Aber du hast doch gar kein Geld." Der Junge blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Es ist nur ein Brot, das tut niemandem weh." „Jonna sagt–" „Ach komm schon, Sonea. Sie muss es ja nicht erfahren. Außerdem seh ich dir an, dass du Hunger hast. Seit ihr in diesem Bleibehaus schlaft, habt ihr doch kaum genug Geld, um Essen zu kaufen." Während er sprach, hatte der Junge sich unauffällig umgesehen und dabei ein Auge auf einen kyralischen Stand geworfen, dessen Besitzer dunkle, flache Brote und saftige rote Pachifrüchte feilbot.

Sonea erkannte was ihr Freund vorhatte und lief ihm nach, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es stimmte zwar, was er über ihre Familie gesagt hatte, doch trotz ihres jungen Alters wusste sie bereits sehr gut, wie man mit Dieben in Imardin verfuhr, wenn man sie erwischte. Cery war ihr Freund, sie konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass er sich für sie in Gefahr brachte und es riskierte, von der Stadtwache erwischt zu werden. Ihm durch die Menschenmenge zu folgen war leicht gewesen, als Cery noch vor ihr gegangen war. Jetzt jedoch hatte sich die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen und das zierliche Mädchen hatte Mühe zu ihm aufzuschließen. Cery war inzwischen bei dem Stand des kyralischen Händlers angelangt und betrachtete dessen Waren scheinbar gelanweilt.

Sonea stieß eine Verwünschung aus, für die Jonna sie empört zurechtgewiesen hätte, und bahnte sich unter Einsatz ihrer Ellbogen einen Weg durch die Umstehenden. Es hatte zwar noch nicht geschneit, doch am Vortag hatte es stark geregnet und die Luft war inzwischen so kalt, dass das Wasser nachts zu Eis gefroren war. Sonea gelang es eher schlecht als recht auf dem glatten Untergrund die Balance zu halten, sie rutschte mehr als sie lief. Plötzlich prallte sie gegen etwas Festes, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb die schmerzhafte Kollision mit dem frostigen Erdboden jedoch aus. Als sie die reflexartig zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie zwei dunkle Augen, die sie besorgt musterten. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Gegenüber hatte sie festgehalten, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Sonea richtete sich auf und wollte ihm gerade danken, als sie erkannte, wen sie da angerempelt hatte. Vor ihr stand nicht etwa einer der anderen Hüttenbewohner, sondern ein junger Mann, er musste etwa um die Zwanzig sein. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bewohnern des Nordviertels sah er sauber aus und trug einen dunklen Umhang aus edlem Stoff. Sonea schüttelte seine Hände ab und wich zurück. Als sie nicht antwortete, trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Geht es dir gut?" „Ich– ja. Danke." „Du solltest besser aufpassen, Mädchen. Die Straßen sind eisig." Er war zwar offensichtlich aus den Häusern, doch er klang nicht so herablassend, wie Sonea vermutet hatte. Nun ja, nicht allzu sehr zumindest. Erschrocken fiel ihr ein, dass sie Cery ganz vergessen hatte.

Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter, doch konnte ihren Freund nirgendwo entdecken. „Tut mir leid. Ich muss gehen." „Warte." Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges, zog eine Pachifrucht heraus und reichte sie ihr. „Hier. Du siehst hungrig aus." Erstaunt nahm Sonea das Obst entgegen. „Warum tust du das?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Erheitert blickte der schwarzhaarige Mann sie an. „Ganz ohne Grund", antworte er amüsiert. Bevor Sonea etwas entgegnen konnte, hörte sie ihren Freund in der Menschenmenge nach ihr rufen. „Hai, Sonea!" „Entschuldige, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen." „Pass auf dich auf, Mädchen." Sonea nickte und machte ein paar Schritte in die Menge hinein. Dann hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal um, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, doch der Mann war bereits verschwunden.

Sonea kämpfte sich durch das Gedränge, konnte Cery aber nirgends entdecken. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Hand gepackt und in einen Hauseingang gezogen. „Cery! Wo hast du gesteckt?" „Während du dich nett unterhalten hast, habe ich uns etwas zu essen besorgt." „Gestohlen meinst du wohl." „Ach, komm schon, Sonea. Es ist nur ein Stück Brot. Mach eine Ausnahme, nur einmal. Immerhin ist heute der Tag des Winterfestes." Sonea seufzte. „Nun, ich schätze zum Zurückgeben ist es jetzt wohl zu spät." Cery grinste, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf eine niedrige Mauer, die breit genug war, um darauf zu sitzen. Er brach das Gebäckstück in zwei Hälften und gab eine davon Sonea. „Was wollte der Magier eigentlich von dir?" „Der… Magier?" Sonea runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ja. Der Mann, mit dem du geredet hast, schon vergessen?", antwortete Cery. „Das war ein Magier?" „Ja, hast du nicht gesehen, was er anhatte?", fragte der Junge überrascht. „So außergewöhnlich war der Umhang jetzt auch nicht", meinte Sonea.

„Am Kragen war das Incal der Gilde eingenäht", verkündete Cery. „Woher weißt denn du, wie das aussieht?", fragte Sonea erstaunt. Cery grinste nur. „Ich habe da so meine Kontakte." „Schon gut, du Meisterdieb", lachte das Mädchen und biss hungrig in ihre Hälfte des Fladenbrotes. „Lass uns essen, bevor uns noch der Händler mit seinem Brot erwischt." Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und nahm die Pachifrucht heraus. Anerkennend zog Cery die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht übel. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." „Die ist nicht gestohlen! Wofür hältst du mich? Der… Magier hat sie mir gegeben", entgegnete Sonea empört. „Na, worauf warten wir dann noch? Offenbar haben wir heute doch noch ein Festmahl." Sonea lächelte und legte den Arm um die Schultern ihres Freundes. „Sieht ganz so aus."

* * *

Morgen wartet dann eine Anekdote aus Akkarins und Lorlens Novizentagen auf euch 😊


	2. Der Freund

Und hier Türchen Nr. 2 – viel Vergnügen :-)

* * *

 **02\. Der Freund**

„Hört auf, daran herumzuzupfen. Das schickt sich nicht", erklang die strenge Stimme von Duenja, die ihm in der Kutsche gegenübersaß. Lorlen zwang sich, die Rüschen auf seinem Hemd einen Moment lang in Ruhe zu lassen und verschränkte seine zitternden Finger in seinem Schoß, wobei er unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. „Denkt daran, was man Euch gesagt hat. Steht aufrecht, zappelt nicht herum und sprecht klar und deutlich. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Ihr einen guten Eindruck macht. Ihr wollt doch euer Haus nicht in Verruf bringen", ermahnte ihn die grauhaarige Frau. Lorlen nickte mechanisch und als die Kutsche über eine Unebenheit im Boden rumpelte, wandte er den Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Vor ihm sah er das weitläufige Gelände der Magiergilde, deren mit kunstvollen Ornamenten verzierte Gebäude an diesem Vormittag beinahe im dichten Nebel verschwanden. „Was für ein furchtbares Wetter", murmelte Duenja empört, so als würde sie die meteorologischen Umstände als persönliche Beleidigung des Hauses Velan empfinden.

Lorlen hingegen störte sich nicht an dem feuchtkalten Wetter. Um ehrlich zu sein war er über den Nebel sogar ganz froh, da sich vor der Gildehalle sonst bei der Aufnahme der Novizen eine große Ansammlung von Menschen einfand. Heute jedoch hielten die Kutschen am Vorplatz nur kurz an, um ihre Passagiere aussteigen zu lassen, die sich dann eilig ins Innere der Gildehalle begaben. Erleichtert, dass er den neugierigen und nicht selten unfreundlichen Blicken der anderen Familien noch für eine Weile entkommen würde, strich er seine dunkle Hose glatt und stand auf, um die Kutsche zu verlassen. Duenja, die seit dreizehn Jahren sein Kindermädchen gewesen war, warf ihm zum Abschied einen mahnenden Blick zu, dann war die Kutsche auch schon verschwunden. Lorlen atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann ging er langsam auf das hohe Tor zu, das in die Gildehalle führte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, seine Familie wäre in derselben Kutsche gereist wie er, damit er nicht alleine all die Aufmerksamkeit abbekam, die zweifellos auf alle neuen Novizen gerichtet war, wenn sie die Halle zum ersten Mal betraten.

Seine Mutter hatte das jedoch nicht für angemessen gehalten und da er in seinem Festtagsgewand langsam zu frieren begann, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Gebäude zu betreten. Erstaunt blinzelte er mehrmals, als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Während es draußen kalt, still und nebelig gewesen war, so schlugen ihm in der Halle Wärme und vielstimmige Unterhaltungen entgegen. Der hohe Vorraum, in dem er sich befand, wurde von einer Vielzahl an Lichtkugeln erhellt, die unter der Decke schwebten und ihr magisches Leuchten auf die Menschen unter ihnen ergossen. Er entdeckte etwa zwanzig Mädchen und Jungen, die im gleichen Alter wie er zu sein schienen und bereits bei ihren Familien standen. Alle waren sie prächtig gekleidet, um den Reichtum ihrer Eltern zu repräsentieren und so das Ansehen ihrer Familien innerhalb des eigenen Hauses und den anderen Häusern gegenüber zu heben. Manche hatten sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihre Sprösslinge in möglichst kostspielige Kleidung zu stecken, dass diese geradezu lächerlich wirkten.

Als Lorlen eingetreten war, hatten sich einige zu ihm umgewandt und ihn kurz gemustert, doch zu seiner Erleichterung richtete sich kurz darauf die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf die aufschwingenden Türflügel vor ihnen, die, wie er vermutete, in die Versammlungshalle führten. Lorlen blickte sich nach seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester um, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Also folgte er der Menge in die Halle und versuchte, sein wachsendes Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen. Die Menschenmenge vor ihm teilte sich, und während die Angehörigen und Familien einige Stufen zu den Sitzbänken in den unteren Reihen hinaufstiegen, gingen die angehenden Winternovizen in einer Reihe bis in die Mitte der Halle und blieben dort neben einander stehen; alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Zu Lorlens Schrecken war die Halle beinahe voll. Während in den untersten Rängen die Familien Platz genommen hatten, so saßen in den Reihen darüber unzählige Gestalten in roten, grünen und purpurfarbenen Roben. Ganz oben, viele Fuß von ihm entfernt, erkannte Lorlen eine Ansammlung von etwa zwölf Stühlen, die die sich noch höher oben als die anderen befanden.

Die Magier dort schienen andere Roben zu tragen, doch genauer konnte Lorlen das von seiner momentanen Position im Zentrum der Gildehalle nicht erkennen. Plötzlich erhob sich einer der Magier in den obersten Reihen und seine dunkelblaue Robe geriet ins Wallen, als er die Hände hob. Auf sein Zeichen hin verstummten die Unterhaltungen und es kehrte Ruhe in der Halle ein. „Lords und Ladys der Magiergilde, Repräsentanten und Repräsentantinnen der Häuser, angehende Novizen. Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch heute in der Gilde zur Aufnahmezeremonie des Wintersemesters begrüßen zu dürfen…" Der Magier hielt eine kurze Rede, während derer Lorlens Aufmerksamkeit sich auf die anderen Novizen richtete. Unauffällig betrachtete er seine zukünftigen Klassenkameraden und fragte sich, ob er wohl Freunde unter ihnen finden würde. Zu seiner Linken stand ein dünnes elynisches Mädchen mit rotblondem Haar, das unablässig an ihrem Zopf zupfte und Lorlen keines Blickes würdigte; rechts von ihm befanden sich ein stämmiger Junge mit gebräunter Haut und dunkelgrünen Augen, dessen Kleidung verriet, dass er wohl von den Inseln stammte, und ein hochgewachsenes, kyralisches Mädchen mit dunkelbraunem Haar, deren Kopfschmuck so gewaltig war, dass eine große pflaumenfarbene Feder beinahe ihr ganzes Gesicht verdeckte.

Enttäuscht wandte Lorlen den Blick wieder nach vorne. Keiner von ihnen hatte besonders freundlich gewirkt. „…einzeln vorzutreten. Drina aus der Familie Genard!" Das Mädchen links von Lorlen machte einige Schritte nach vorne und begann mit dünner Stimme, ihren Eid zu sprechen. Nervös wiederholte Lorlen die Worte, die er den ganzen Sommer über geübt hatte, im Geiste noch einmal. „Karamo aus der Familie Temo und dem Haus der Schiffsbauer!" Der Junge neben ihm trat vor. Nun hatte bereits über die Hälfte der Novizen ihren Eid geschworen und die Reihe lichtete sich beträchtlich. Nach „Lia, Familie Winar, Haus Paren" und „Neverin, Familie Vorin, Haus Tellen" war außer ihm nur noch ein dunkelhaariger Novize übrig, der im Gegensatz zu einigen der anderen Jungen und Mädchen völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein schien. „Tritt vor, Akkarin aus der Familie Delvon, Haus Velan!" Der Junge, der offenbar aus demselben Haus stammte wie er – er musste etwa gleich alt sein wie Lorlen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter – machte gelassen ein paar Schritte nach vorne und nahm nach einem mit fester Stimme gesprochenen Eid die braunen Novizenroben entgegen.

Lorlen warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Keiner der anderen Novizen hatte seinen Schwur so ruhig und selbstsicher abgelegt. „Lorlen aus der Familie Agyll, Haus Parin." Lorlen holte tief Luft, versteckte seine bebenden Hände in den üppigen Rüschen des Festtagshemds, das er zu tragen genötigt worden war, und begann, die bindenden Worte des Eides zu sprechen. Als er fertig war und endlich die weichen, braunen Kurzroben in den Händen hielt, überkam ihn plötzlich große Erleichterung. Das Schlimmste hatte er hinter sich. Nun erwarteten ihn Jahre des Studiums der Magie, etwas Spannenderes konnte er sich eigentlich kaum vorstellen. Nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt etwas widmen konnte, das ihm tatsächlich Freude bereitete, er war auch noch einer arrangierten Ehe, der höfischen Etikette und der Willkür seines Hauses und seiner Familie entkommen.

Beschwingten Schrittes ging er zum Ausgang der Gildehalle, wo sich die versammelten Familien von ihren Söhnen und Töchtern verabschiedeten. Aus der Menge kamen seine Mutter, sein Onkel und seine Schwester auf ihn zu. Die schlanke Frau, von der er das hellbraune Haar geerbt hatte, tätschelte kurz seine Schulter und zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht. „Die Winterferien verbringst du selbstverständlich zuhause. Wir schicken dir eine Kutsche." Seine Schwester umarmte ihn kurz und herzlich, wofür sie von ihrer Mutter einen missbilligenden Blick erntete – „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Coriana!" – und sein Onkel nickte ihm kurz zu, dann waren sie fort.

Unsicher, was als nächstes von ihm erwartet wurde, folgte Lorlen einigen Novizen, die durch den dichten Nebel über das Gelände der Gilde zu den Unterkünften eilten, die man ihnen bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch zugewiesen hatte. Unter ihnen war auch das Mädchen mit der großen Feder – Lia, erinnerte er sich – und der Junge aus Vin. Als er zu ihnen aufschloss, hörte er, worüber sie sich unterhielten. Wie erwartet stellte man sich einander vor, doch dies lief nicht so ab, wie Lorlen es erwartet hätte. „…Haus Tellen? Wie interessant, dass du in die Gilde aufgenommen wurdest. Wie man hört, hat sich dieses Haus ja bisher kaum durch großes magisches Potential hervorgetan, nicht?" Der angesprochene Junge senkte den Kopf und errötete. Plötzlich blickte das Mädchen, das gesprochen hatte, Lorlen an. „Und wer bist du?" „Ich heiße Lorlen", erwiderter er.

„Nicht dein Name, du Dummerchen. Haus? Familie?" Lorlens Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Ich stamme aus dem Haus Parin, Familie… Agyll." Er hatte nur einen winzigen Moment gezögert, doch er konnte in Lias Augen sehen, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Im selben Moment wusste er, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. „Ach? So, so, Parin. Ein ehrenwertes Haus, ohne Zweifel. Doch die Familie – nun ja, lass es mich so ausdrücken, man hat sich dort in letzter Zeit nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, nicht wahr? Korrigiere mich, sollte ich mich irren, aber ist dein Bruder nicht mit einem Hüttenmädchen durchgebrannt? Und wann genau hat man eigentlich deinen Vater verstoßen? Bevor oder nachdem er desertiert ist?" Die umstehenden Novizen brachen in hämisches Gelächter aus. Unter ihnen erkannte er auch den Jungen, über den Lia sich zuvor lustig gemacht hatte; auch er lachte spöttisch, offenkundig froh, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich nun auf jemand anderen gerichtet hatte. Lorlen wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und hatte außerdem so eine Ahnung, dass sie an einer Rechtfertigung ohnehin wenig Interesse zeigen würde.

Er beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste war, sie einfach zu ignorieren und wollte sich an ihnen vorbeidrängen, doch man ließ ihn nicht durch. „Warum so eilig? Ist dir etwa –" Das kyralische Mädchen wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen. „Na, na, Lia. Wir wollen doch nicht vorschnell urteilen, oder? War es nicht das, was deinen Onkel beim König in Ungnade hat fallen lassen?" Die Stimme des Neuankömmlings klang spöttisch, doch hatte einen scharfen Unterton. Lorlen erkannte in ihm den Novizen, der seinen Eid so sicher und gelassen gesprochen hatte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir gut überlegen, auf wessen Seite ich mich stelle", zischte das Mädchen, „der Name deines Hauses kann dich nicht überall beschützen." „Oh, keine Sorge, Lia, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst zu beschützen." Die Luft um den dunkelhaarigen Jungen begann plötzlich zu flirren und ein kleiner, flammender Ball erschien, der zu der Gruppe hinüberschwebte und auf Höhe ihrer Gesichter verharrte.

Die Novizen wurden blass und wichen zurück. Einer drehte sich eilig um und ergriff die Flucht und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Als Lia bemerkte, dass sie diesmal verloren hatte, warf sie Lorlen und dem Jungen neben ihm einen höhnischen Blick zu und verschwand dann in dieselbe Richtung wie die anderen Novizen. Der Feuerball folgte ihnen ein Stück, dann verschwand er. „Du beherrschst schon Magie?", fragte Lorlen den Novizen neben ihm ehrfürchtig. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein kann ich nicht mehr als das da. Aber das musste sie doch nicht unbedingt wissen", gab er achselzuckend zu. Lorlen starrte ihn kurz an, dann begann er zu grinsen. „Ich bin Lorlen." „Akkarin", erwiderte der andere Novize und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. „Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

* * *

Einen schönen 1. Advent euch allen!


	3. Der Sklave

Hier nun etwas verspätet Türchen Nr. 3 – viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! :-)

* * *

03\. Der Sklave

Die Hitze war geradezu erdrückend. Überraschenderweise gehörten zu den Dingen, die er an Kyralia am meisten vermisste, die Jahreszeiten. Anfangs hatte er es nicht bemerkt, zu sehr hatte er mit seiner Situation gehadert, doch nun war er schon beinahe vier Jahre in Sachaka und es kam ihm dennoch vor wie ein einziger, unerträglich heißer Sommer. Im Ödland regnete es so gut wie nie und jeder Tag war wie der vorherige. Es war schwierig, den Überblick darüber zu behalten, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, doch er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Er brauchte etwas, an dem er festhalten konnte, um nicht langsam den Verstand zu verlieren. Er hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben zu flüchten, nachdem ihm keiner seiner Versuche gelungen war. Außerdem vermutete er, dass es Dakova eine diebische Freude bereitete, ihn für seine Insubordination zu bestrafen; eine Genugtuung, die er ihm nicht verschaffen wollte.

Der Ichani war an diesem Abend nicht da, doch das änderte gar nichts. Ohne seine Magie – und Dakova sorgte dafür, dass er keinerlei Kraft übrighatte – kam er nicht weit. Nicht weit genug zumindest. Eine Karawane tauchte hinter der großen Düne auf, in deren Schatten sie ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Akkarin erkannte an der fast blauschwarzen Haut und der Kleidung, die fast ausschließlich in verschiedenen Rottönen gefärbt war, dass sie aus Duna stammen mussten. Händler. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Sklaven näherte er sich den Karren, um sie auf Geheiß der fahrenden Kaufleute zu entladen. Während sie Säcke mit Gewürzen und zweifellos kostbaren Edelsteinen in den Zelten verstauten, lauschte Akkarin unauffällig der Unterhaltung der Reisenden. Sie sprachen einen fremdartigen Dialekt, doch dieser war dem Sachakanischen gar nicht so unähnlich, weswegen Akkarin Einiges verstehen konnte.

Er erfuhr, dass sie auf der Rückreise in ihre Heimat waren, nachdem sie zuvor Elyne und Kyralia bereist hatten. Bei der Erwähnung seines Zuhauses schlug sein Herz schneller. Einer der Männer schimpfte wortgewandt über das Wetter in Kyralia, das er nicht gewohnt war. Offenbar hatte es stark geschneit und die Händler waren tagelang in nasser Kleidung durch das Land gezogen. Schnee? Also ist es gerade Winter. Ich frage mich, ob… Akkarin näherte sich den Kaufleuten noch ein Stück, um sie besser verstehen zu können, und erfuhr, dass sich die Reise dennoch für sie gelohnt hatte. Scheinbar war der Gewinn besonders hoch ausgefallen, da man sich in Elyne und Kyralia gerade auf eine Art Fest vorbereitete, deren Namen sie nicht aussprechen konnten. Das Winterfest! Plötzliche Wehmut überkam ihn. Der Winter war immer seine liebste Jahreszeit gewesen; er mochte die Kälte und den Schnee. Auf einmal stiegen Erinnerungen in ihm auf, die er eigentlich tief in sich vergraben hatte und dort auch belassen wollte.

Früher hatte er um diese Zeit immer mit den anderen Novizen heimlich Würzwein getrunken, den Mädchen nachgestellt oder die eine oder andere Schneeballschlacht angezettelt. Lorlen… Wie sein bester Freund das Winterfest nun wohl beging? Früher hatten sie das meist gemeinsam getan, eine Flasche Wein und ein paar Festtagspasteten aus der Gildenküche stibitzt und dann den Abend mit Spielen und Unterhaltungen verbracht, da Lorlen sich strikt weigerte, zu seiner Familie zu fahren und Akkarin in der Gilde zurückzulassen. So wie er Lorlen kannte, befürchtete er, sein Freund würde den Abend des Winterfests nun wohl mit Arbeit füllen um sich abzulenken, indem er sich freiwillig im Heilerquartier für die unbeliebteste Schicht des Jahres meldete. Akkarin seufzte leise. Es hatte keinen Sinn, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, das machte ihn nur schwach. Und Schwäche war etwas, das er sich einfach nicht leisten konnte, wenn er seine Gefangenschaft überleben wollte.

Als die glühende Hitze des Tages endlich der für die Wüste üblichen eisigen Kälte der Nacht wich, setzte Akkarin sich erschöpft in den Sand, der die Wärme der Sonne gespeichert hatte, und betrachtete den Himmel. In diesem Teil Sachakas war es aufgrund fehlender Besiedelung nachts so dunkel, dass man die Sterne viel deutlicher erkennen konnte als anderswo. Dennoch waren es dieselben Sterne wie in Kyralia. Es kam ihm unwirklich, ja geradezu falsch vor, dass der Nachthimmel hier dem zuhause in Imardin so sehr ähnelte. Zuhause. Kein Ort war für ihn im Moment unerreichbarer und nirgendwo wollte er lieber sein. Er vermisste alles an Imardin: Die üppige Vegetation, die raffinierte Küche, das oft regnerische und nebelige Wetter, die elegante Sprache, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte – ja, selbst Lord Ahlor, der uralte, griesgrämige Aufseher des Novizenquartiers, und der boshafte, humorlose Lord Margen erschienen ihm nun im Vergleich zu Dakova geradezu sympathisch. Akkarin schnaubte leise. Dass er eines Tages einmal das Ungeheuer vermissen würde hätte er niemals gedacht. Sollte es ihm tatsächlich jemals gelingen, heil nachhause zurückzukehren, dann würde er Lorlen _das_ sicherlich nicht erzählen

Wenn das, was die Händler gesagt hatten stimmte, und er richtig rechnete, dann musste der Tag des Winterfests genau heute sein. Das bedeutete, dass heute in ganz Imardin Familien und Freunde zusammenkamen, um gemeinsam zu essen und zu feiern. Für die Novizen und Magier, die über die Feiertage in der Gilde bleiben mussten oder wollten, bereiteten die Diener ein köstliches, üppiges Festtagsessen zu, an das Akkarin sich noch gut erinnerte. Die meisten Magier drückten darüber hinaus an diesem Tag ein Auge zu, was ungehorsamen Novizen die perfekte Gelegenheit bot, etwas anzustellen. Oft hatte er gemeinsam mit Lorlen am Winterfesttag allerlei Unfug angestellt, der so unbestraft geblieben war. Akkarin verzog das Gesicht. Sein bester Freund machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um ihn, dessen war er sich gewiss. Zum Glück verhinderten Lorlens Pflichten als Heiler, dass er sich selbst auf die Suche nach Akkarin machte und so möglicherweise ebenfalls in die Gefangenschaft der Ichani geriet. Er hoffte beinahe, dass Lorlen sich mit seinem scheinbaren Tod abgefunden hatte, als Akkarin seinem unablässigen Rufen per Gedankenrede vor zwei Jahren nicht geantwortet hatte.

Denn so konnte er damit abschließen und ihm blieb die grausame Ungewissheit darüber erspart, was aus seinem besten Freund geworden war, der von seiner Reise niemals zurückgekehrt war. Akkarin war sein jugendlicher Leichtsinn teuer zu stehen gekommen und er bedauerte zutiefst, jemals die Grenze zu Sachaka überschritten zu haben. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn trotz aller physischen und psychischen Qualen, denen Dakova ihn aussetze, noch am Leben erhielt, war die Hoffnung, diese Grenze irgendwann in die andere Richtung zu überqueren. Zögernd, fast vorsichtig begann Akkarin, das Incal der Gilde in den Sand der Düne zu zeichnen. Sollte Dakova diese Erinnerung morgen früh in seinen Gedanken sehen, so würde er ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, doch das war Akkarin in diesem Augenblick gleichgültig. Mehr denn je vermisste er seinen besten Freund und seine Heimat. Noch einmal sah Akkarin zu Himmel auf und entdeckte, dass das Auge fast ganz geschlossen und nur als schmale Sichel erkennbar war.

Glaubte man der alten kyralischen Dichtung, so bedeutete es, dass sein kleiner Akt des Widerstandes unentdeckt bleiben würde. Akkarin entschied, dass es ein gutes Omen war. In diesem Moment schwor er sich, sein Zuhause eines Tages wiederzusehen, gleichgültig, was er dafür tun musste.

* * *

In Türchen Nr. 4 erwartet euch eine Geschichte aus Soneas Vergangenheit – im weitesten Sinne ;-) Bis dann!


	4. Das Hüttenmädchen

Wir sind eingeschneit und ich bin auch noch krank geworden. Da helfen nur Tee, eine ganze Menge Weihnachtskekse und eine ordentliche Dosis Fanfiktion. Viel Spaß mit dem vierten Türchen!

* * *

04\. Das Hüttenmädchen

Die Frau ging langsam, alle paar Schritte hielt sie inne und stützte sich an der Wand eines Hauses ab, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Der hohe Schnee und die Dunkelheit erschwerten ihr Fortkommen zusätzlich; ihr graues Kleid war bereits bis zu ihren Knien durchnässt und sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich einen Weg durch den Matsch zu bahnen. Vor einer kleinen, windschiefen Hütte hielt sie schließlich an und klopfte. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt weit geöffnet, und ein winziger Junge mit zerzausten Haaren spähte mit seinen braunen Augen vorsichtig durch die entstandene Öffnung nach draußen. Die Frau stützte sich schwer atmend gegen die Mauer und rang sich trotz ihrer Schmerzen ein Lächeln ab. „Hallo, mein Kleiner. Ist dein Vater zuhause?"

„Ilia! Du meine Güte, bist du etwa bei diesem Wetter den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen?" Ein stämmiger Mann mit sandfarbenem Haar war hinter dem Kind im Türrahmen erschienen und schob es beiseite. „Geh wieder zu deiner Schwester, Ceryni, na los!" Er öffnete die Tür weiter und bedeutete der Frau, hereinzukommen. „Ist Kergan etwa schon wieder nicht heimgekommen?", fragte er nach einem Blick auf ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist es nicht, Torrin. Das Kind… es dauert nicht mehr lange." Ilia legte die Hand auf ihren deutlich gerundeten Bauch und verzog das Gesicht. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, es ist viel zu früh. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst gehen sollte." Torrin kratzte sich hilflos am Kopf. „Wie soll ich dir da helfen, Ilia? Ich bin keine Kräuterfrau, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man sowas macht", sagte er und gestikulierte in Richtung ihres Unterleibs.

Die junge Frau strich sich das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn, auf der sich trotz der Kälte Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen bittenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast doch Verbindungen zu den Dieben. Ich dachte, du kennst vielleicht jemanden-" Torrin schnaubte und unterbrach sie bitter. „Wenn du jemanden suchst, der dir mit Iker versetzten Bol besorgen kann, oder ein Messer anheuern willst, jederzeit. Aber Heilkundige zählen leider eher nicht zu meinen Klienten, Ilia. Außerdem sollte sich jemand wie du nicht mit den Dieben einlassen. Du würdest es bereuen, glaub mir. Man kommt nie wieder von ihnen los."

Als er ihren entmutigten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Im Nordviertel gibt es doch eine Frau, die in solchen Fällen helfen kann?" Ilia verlagerte ihr Gewicht und fuhr sich fahrig über ihre heißen Wangen. „Da war ich schon. Kergan… er hat sie wohl verärgert. Sie hat mich abgewiesen." Torrin fluchte. „Dieser Nichtsnutz. Was war es diesmal? Hat er sie auch bestohlen?" „Er ist nicht-" Ilia zuckte zusammen und brach ab. Sie presste die Hände auf ihren Leib und sog schmerzerfüllt die Luft ein. Torrin warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu stützen, doch sie winkte ab. Keuchend richtete sie sich wieder auf und strich in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über ihren gerundeten Bauch.

Der Mann betrachtete die junge Frau einige Augenblicke lang hilflos. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund und zögerte. Er schien kurz mit sich zu ringen, dann seufzte er und sagte resigniert: „Es… gibt jemanden, der dir vielleicht helfen kann. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass er das auch wird. Er ist nicht gerade für seine Freundlichkeit bekannt. Und er wird es nicht umsonst machen." „Danke, Torrin." „Dank mir nicht zu früh. Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" „Ja. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Lass uns gehen." Torrin warf der Schwangeren einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch sie hob energisch ihr Kinn und bedeutete ihm, voranzugehen. „Na gut. Aber da ist noch etwas, das du über ihn wissen solltest."

...

Der Raum war dunkel und die Luft darin schal, doch Ilia machte entschlossen einige Schritte hinein. „Was willst du, Mädchen?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang ungehalten, doch Ilia ignorierte seinen abweisenden Tonfall und legte sich vielsagend eine Hand auf den schmerzenden Bauch. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr mir vielleicht helfen könnt. Mein Name ist-" „Dein Name ist mir gleichgültig. Sehe ich für dich aus wie eine Hebamme? Ich kann weder dir noch deinem Balg helfen." Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und Ilia konnte im Schein einer einsamen Kerze einen kurzen Bart und buschige graue Augenbrauen erkennen. „Bitte, ich… mit meinem Kind stimmt etwas nicht, ich brauche dringend Eure Hilfe.", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

Der hagere Mann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie wenig freundlich. „Wie kommst du darauf, ich könnte dir helfen?" „Ich weiß, dass Ihr… dass ihr gewisse Dinge tun könnt. Ihr seid einer von _ihnen_." Die junge Frau machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Kleidung und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Der Mann lachte spöttisch. „Nicht mehr, wie du siehst." Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes überrollte Ilia, doch sie bemerkte es kaum, denn ihr war eine Idee gekommen. Eine verzweifelte zwar, aber es war eine Chance. „Weshalb versteckt Ihr euch hier, wenn Ihr doch ein Magier seid?" Ihr Gegenüber hob mürrisch die Augenbrauen. „Wer sagt, dass ich mich verstecke?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich jemand wie Ihr freiwillig in diesem… _hier_ aufhalten würde, wenn er eine Wahl hat."

„Glaubst du das, ja? Wie gut, dass die Meinung eines Hüttenmädchens _hier_ keine Bedeutung hat." Ilia straffte sich trotz des stärker werdenden Ziehens in ihrem Unterleib und streckte das spitze Kinn vor. „Hier vielleicht nicht. Aber die anderen Magier könnte es doch interessieren, wo Ihr seid, meint Ihr nicht?" Der Mann, dessen schlaksiger Körper in der einfachen Kleidung seltsam deplatziert, fast verkleidet wirkte, erstarrte. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Dann begann der ehemalige Magier plötzlich zu lachen. Ilia hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass er sie auslachen würde.

„Nun, wenn ich so mächtig bin wie du denkst, was glaubst du dann, was ich mit jemandem machen würde, der droht, mich zu verraten?", fragte der Magier das Mädchen erheitert. Ilia zögerte. Sie hatte Wut erwartet, oder Panik. Keinen Spott. Anstatt jedoch wütend zu werden musterte er sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in auf seinem Gesicht. „Es erfordert Mut, einem Magier zu drohen. Mut oder Dummheit." Ilia zuckte die Schultern. „Es geht mich nichts an, wer Ihr seid oder was Ihr hier tut, und es ist mir auch egal. Ich will nur mein Kind retten." Ilia streckte die Hand in die Tasche ihres Wollumhangs und förderte eine Kette mit einem kleinen, funkelnden Anhänger zutage. „Ich kann euch bezahlen."

Der Mann hagere Mann musterte den darin eingefassten dunklen Stein interessiert. Dann seufzte er. „Selbst wenn ich bereit wäre, dir zu helfen… ich bin kein Heiler. Ich fürchte, ich würde dir mehr schaden als ich dir helfen würde", meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ihr könnt es kaum schlimmer machen, als es schon–" Mit einem gequälten Keuchen sackte die junge Frau nach vorne und umklammerte krampfhaft ihren Bauch. Der Magier fluchte und zögerte.#

...

Als die Schmerzenslaute in der Kammer schließlich verstummten, ging bereits die Sonne auf. Der Magier war sehr blass im Gesicht, als er aus dem Raum trat, und musterte entsetzt seinen linken Ärmel, an dem er einige rote Flecken entdeckte. Nein, wahrlich, zum Heiler war er noch nie geeignet gewesen. Was für eine Erleichterung es gewesen war, nicht mehr nach den einengenden, engstirnigen Prinzipien der Gilde leben zu müssen. Die heutige Nacht hatte einige unangenehme Erinnerungen geweckt. Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand einen zurückgezogen lebenden, älteren Mann aus den Hüttenvierteln mit dem verunglückten Lord Senfel in Verbindung bringen würde. Er verspürte wenig Lust darauf, dass man ihm seine magischen Kräfte band.

Seufzend trat er noch einmal in das Zimmer und betrachtete die junge Frau, die mit einem kleinen Bündel auf der Brust inmitten blutiger Laken auf einer Pritsche lag. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie war völlig erschöpft, doch sie lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde nichts verraten. Ihr habt mir und meinem Kind geholfen. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und reichte ihm die Kette. Senfel winkte ab. „Behalte sie. Du wirst sie noch benötigen." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich danke Euch."

„Dank mir nicht. Bitte mich nur nie wieder darum, bei einer Geburt dabei zu sein", schnaubte der Mann halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. Ilia kicherte. „Das kann ich Euch nicht versprechen. Ich kann die Kleine doch nicht ohne Geschwister aufwachsen lassen." Der Magier hob abwehrend die Arme und trat in Richtung Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Wie wirst du sie nennen?" Ilia küsste das winzige Köpfchen ihrer Tochter und lächelte. „Nach ihrer Großmutter. Sonea."

* * *

Im nächsten Türchen wartet eine Geschichte auf euch, die nicht so weit zurückliegt. Na ja, zumindest nicht ganz so weit ;-)


	5. Der Rivale

Viel Spaß mit Türchen Nr. 5 – absolut Canon, es hätte sich also so oder so ähnlich durchaus zutragen können :-)

Übrigens vielen Dank für die Favoriteneintragungen! Ich würde mich allerdings auch sehr über das eine oder andere Review mit ein wenig Feedback freuen, damit ich weiß, was gefällt und was weniger, und wo noch Verbesserungsbedarf besteht ;-)

* * *

 **05\. Der Rivale**

Lorlen ignorierte das kleine Papierkügelchen, das seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten über seiner linken Hand schwebte und ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen anstupste. Er starrte betont desinteressiert nach vorne, wo Lord Margen gerade mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck auf seinem faltigen Gesicht einen komplexen alchemistischen Versuchsaufbau erläuterte. Lorlen hielt seine Schreibfeder so fest umklammert, als wollte er sie erwürgen, und machte sich mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck Notizen. Hinter ihm vernahm er das leise Rascheln von Roben und kurz darauf berührte ihn etwas am Kopf.

Er zuckte zusammen und als er leicht den Kopf drehte, entdeckte er im Augenwinkel _noch_ ein Papierkügelchen, größer als das erste, welches begann, gegen seinen Kopf zu stoßen. Gereizt verengte er seine Augen und beide Kügelchen gingen innerhalb von Sekunden in Flammen auf, wobei deren traurige, verkohlte Überreste zu Boden trudelten. Zufrieden wandte sich Lorlen wieder seinen Notizen zu. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Seufzen und Lorlen tat, als würde er es nicht hören. Als die Sonne draußen vor den Fenstern des Unterrichtsraumes sich ihrem Zenit näherte, was bedeutete, dass Lord Margen seine Schüler widerstrebend in die Pause entlassen musste, griff sich Lorlen seine Habseligkeiten, stopfte sie achtlos in seine Tasche, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von dem alten Alchimisten einbrachte, und hastete aus dem Raum.

Er hatte beinahe das Ende des Korridors erreicht, der in Richtung des Speisesaals führte, als hinter ihm Schritte erklangen. Fluchend änderte er die Richtung, bog einige Male unvermittelt ab, durchquerte einen kurzen Geheimgang, dessen Eingang hinter dem Portrait eines mürrisch aussehenden Kriegers lag, und eilte eine selten genutzte Wendeltreppe hinunter. Die Wegänderung bedeutete zwar, dass er seinen ursprünglichen Plan, nämlich, sich etwas zu essen zu holen bevor der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen würde, verwerfen musste, doch das war es wert. Nach einigen Minuten fand er sich in einem ausgestorbenen Gang im untersten Stockwerk der Universität wieder, wo sich ungenutzte Alchemiesäle und Lagerräume für Unterrichtsmaterialien befanden.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, allein zu sein, nahm er sich kurz Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und setzte dann seinen Weg in einem gemäßigteren Tempo fort. Er bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken was am Vortag geschehen war und begann stattdessen damit, im Geiste zu wiederholen was Lord Garen ihnen am Morgen über die Heilung von Hautkrankheiten gesagt hatte, um es sich einzuprägen. Als er in Gedanken versunken um eine weitere Ecke bog, rechnete er daher nicht mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Lorlen erstarrte, als er den schwarzhaarigen Novizen sah, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte schief und sagte: „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mich abhängen, oder? Immerhin war ich es, der dir die Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen gezeigt hat." Lorlen zuckte nur die Achseln und ging weiter. Erst nach einigen Schritten merkte er, dass der Novize zu ihm aufgeschlossen war und nun neben ihm herging. Lorlen tat dennoch so, als würde es nicht bemerken, und richtete den Blick stur geradeaus. „Aus reinem Interesse – wie lange hast du vor so zu tun als würde ich nicht existieren?" Lorlen seufzte und entschied, dass der andere wohl nicht lockerlassen würde, bis er eine Antwort erhalten hatte.

„So lange wiemir danach ist." Mürrisch stieß er eine Tür zu den Gärten der Magiergilde auf, die seit einigen Tagen von einer dicken, glitzernden Schneedecke eingehüllt waren. Es kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, ob es seinem unliebsamen Begleiter gelungen war, den zurückschwingenden Türflügel rechtzeitig festzuhalten, oder ob ihn die Tür am Kopf getroffen hatte. „Warum bist du so sauer?" Also nicht getroffen. _Schade_. „Das fragst du ernsthaft, Akkarin? Du bist nicht dumm, ich bin sicher, du kommst irgendwann von allein darauf."

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es mir leidtut. Was willst du denn hören?" „Manchmal reicht eine Entschuldigung nicht aus, weißt du. Nur weil du bei den meisten anderen mit allem durchkommst, heißt das nicht, dass ich mir auch alles von dir gefallen lasse." Wütend ließ er seinen Freund stehen und versuchte, in Richtung der Arena davonzustapfen, doch Lorlens Beine waren etwas kürzer als Akkarins, was bedeutete, dass es ihm schwerer fiel, sich in dem mancherorts fast kniehohen Schnee fortzubewegen. „Was genau hast du jetzt vor? Mich ignorieren bis wir unseren Abschluss gemacht haben?"

Lorlen warf Akkarin einen Seitenblick zu und entdeckte zu seinem Verdruss, dass dieser ganz einfach den Schnee dort schmolz, wo er hintrat, was ihm ein müheloses Fortkommen ermöglichte. Daran hatte Lorlen in seiner Verärgerung nicht gedacht. „Wer sagt etwas davon, damit aufzuhören dich zu ignorieren, wenn wir keine Novizen mehr sind?" Lorlen hätte schwören können, dass Akkarins Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, dann holte er tief Luft. „Hör mal, Lorlen, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht gedacht–"

„Genau das ist das Problem, Akkarin. Du bist intelligent, aber du _denkst_ nicht. Das tust du nie. Und du verletzt andere damit". Zum ersten Mal, seit sie zu sprechen begonnen hatten, sah Akkarin ehrlich so aus, als bereute er was geschehen war. Er legte eine Hand auf Lorlens Arm und brachte sie so beide zum Stehen. „Ich hatte ehrlich nicht beabsichtigt, dich zu verletzen. Was kann ich tun damit du mir vergibst?" „Für den Anfang könntest du damit aufhören mit Mädchen zu schlafen, die ich mag. Das würde ich zu schätzen wissen."

Akkarin murmelte etwas, das verdächtig wie _Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin_ klang, aber er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Lorlen nicht sicher war. Sein Glück. „In Ordnung", fügte er lauter hinzu. „Aber dir ist klar, dass es mit euch beiden ohnehin nicht lange gutgegangen wäre, oder? So bereitwillig wie sie auf mein Werben eingegangen ist, obwohl du ihr bereits dein Interesse bekundet hattest, wollte sie entweder nur Zuneigung, und zwar egal von wem, oder sie hat dich nur benutzt, um an mich heranzukommen." Lorlens Mund klappte auf. „Du–. Auch, wenn du damit _möglicherweise_ richtigliegst – _hör auf, so selbstzufrieden auszusehen, Akkarin!_ – tut das nichts zur Sache." Als Akkarin erneut den Mund öffnete, hob Lorlen die Hand.

„Ist ja gut. Nur– nur das nie wieder. Du kannst dich ohnehin kaum retten vor Mädchen, also halte dich bitte wenigstens bei denen zurück, die sich für mich interessieren." Akkarin nickte erneut, dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Idee wie ich es wieder gut machen kann." Lorlens Blick wechselte von missmutig zu leicht besorgt. Gewöhnlich zog dieser Gesichtsausdruck die verschiedensten Kombinationen aus Standpauken, Strafarbeiten, Bibliotheksdienst und Ausgangsverbot für sie beide nach sich. Lorlen stöhnte. „Was hast du vor?" Akkarin winkte ab. „Du wirst schon sehen." Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch dann hielt er inne, drehte sich um und blickte Lorlen an. „Wir sehen uns nachher bei Kriegskunst. Ich muss vorher noch schnell etwas erledigen."

...

Erschöpft streckte Lorlen sich, dehnte seine schmerzenden Muskeln und trottete langsam in Richtung der Novizenquartiere. Wie immer hatte ihn der Unterricht in den Kriegskünsten viel Energie gekostet, was sich auch körperlich bemerkbar machte, doch er bemerkte zufrieden, dass er dennoch mehr Magie übrighatte, als es noch einige Monate zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Das bedeutete, dass seine magische Kraft noch wuchs. Akkarin besiegte ihn zwar immer noch so gut wie jedes Mal, wenn sie gegeneinander kämpften, doch das lag auch daran, dass die Kriegskünste seine bevorzugte Disziplin war, während Lorlens die Heilkünste vorzog. Lorlen hatte seinem Freund verziehen, natürlich hatte er das. Zu seinem Leidwesen gelang es ihm nie, längere Zeit auf Akkarin wütend zu sein.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gehört, schloss der andere Novize zu ihm auf, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog seinen protestierenden Freund so in eine andere Richtung als dieser zu gehen beabsichtigt hatte. „Wohin gehen wir?" Der dunkelhaarige Kyralier grinste. „Das siehst du bald genug." „Aber ich hatte eigentlich vor, zum Abendessen zu gehen, nachdem ich meine Bücher in die Novizenquartiere gebracht habe", grummelte Lorlen. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen. Akkarin lachte und lenkte Lorlen zwischen die schneebedeckten Bäume des angrenzenden Wäldchens. Lorlen gab es auf, Akkarin Fragen zu stellen, da er wusste, dass sein Freund sich nicht dazu drängen lassen würde mehr zu sagen als er bereits getan hatte.

Die Umgebung begann Lorlen bekannt vorzukommen, und er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie auf eine kleine Lichtung traten. Wie bereits vermutet, hatte Akkarin ihn zur Quelle geführt, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Obwohl es mitten im Winter war, war der Boden nicht schneebedeckt und anstelle der eisigen Kälte war Lorlen von einer behaglichen Wärme umgeben. Staunend sah er sich um und begriff, dass er sich unter einem großen Wärmeschild befand, das sich etwa über die Hälfte der Lichtung erstreckte. Neben dem Felsen, indem die beiden Novizen ein Kyrimaspiel versteckt hatten, befanden sich verschiedene Teller, gefüllt mit kleinen Pasteten, Fleisch in Gewürzsoße, eingelegten Tugorwurzeln, kandierten Marin und Pachi, und einer Auswahl an Süßigkeiten.

„Wenn du lieber in den Speisesaal gehen möchtest, könnten wir natürlich…", erklang Akkarins selbstzufriedene Stimme beim Anblick von Lorlens Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach, sei still", murmelte Lorlen und schubste ihn zum Trotz ein wenig, dann setzte er sich und beäugte die Speisen begehrlich. „Nun, worauf wartest du dann noch? Es wäre eine Schande, all das verderben zu lassen, nach allem was ich tun musste, um es zu bekommen." Lorlen hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sag's mir nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen." Er steckte Stück glasiertes Obst in den Mund und verzog genießerisch das Gesicht. „Im Speisesaal gibt es die nicht." „Da hast du allerdings Recht", stimmte Akkarin ihm zu und grinste.

...

Lorlen wurde von einer unangenehmen Empfindung geweckt. Etwas piekte in seinen Rücken. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und entfernte das störende Objekt. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er, dass es sich dabei um eine Gabel handelte, die scheinbar irgendwie den Weg in sein Bett gefunden hatte. Moment mal. Lorlen blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und als er seine Umgebung betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass er definitiv nicht in seinem Bett lag, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass in diesem kein Gras wuchs. _Die Quelle!_ Akkarin und er mussten gestern unabsichtlich über ihrer Partie Kyrima eingeschlafen sein, nachdem sie sich über das kleine Festmahl hergemacht hatten, das Akkarin organisiert hatte.

Hinter ihm raschelte es und als er sich umdrehte, sah er den zerzausten dunkelhaarigen Novizen, der sich erst aufsetzte und sich dann mit verzogenem Gesicht den Hinterkopf rieb. „Ich habe auf einem Stein geschlafen", verkündete er missmutig. „Na ja, das ist immer noch besser als auf einer Gabel zu schlafen", entgegnete Lorlen. Akkarin schnaubte and stand auf. „Kann ich nicht beurteilen." Lorlen wollte gerade die leeren Teller einsammeln, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte, als er sah, wie hoch die Wintersonne am Himmel stand. „Wir haben den ganzen Vormittagsunterricht versäumt! Das darf nicht war sein…" Hastig versuchte er, seine Haare und seine Roben notdürftig glattzustreichen und machte sich darauf gefasst, den Weg bis zur Universität im Sprint zurückzulegen. Eine Hand packte ihn gerade noch am Arm und hinderte ihn daran, loszulaufen.

„Was ist?", fragte Lorlen ungeduldig. „Beruhige dich, mein Freund, es ist ein freier Tag." Lorlen stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, von der ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie angehalten hatte, und beobachtete wie Akkarin erst die Spielsteine in die Holzschachtel zurücklegte, ihr Kyrimaspiel dann wieder in seinem Versteck im Felsen verstaute und dabei den Wärmeschild über der Lichtung löste. „Lass uns zurückgehen." Sie hatten gestern Abend nicht noch einmal über ihren Streit gesprochen und Lorlen war inzwischen nicht mehr nach einer Auseinandersetzung zumute. _Dennoch_ … Als Akkarin die Lichtung verließ folgte Lorlen seinem Beispiel, als ihm eine Idee kam. Ja, Akkarin hatte sich entschuldigt und er ihm verziehen, aber Lorlen entschied, dass ein wenig Rache seinem besten Freund dennoch nicht schaden würde.

Der andere Novize sah es nicht kommen. Der eisige, nasse Ball traf Akkarin mitten im Gesicht.

* * *

Im nächsten Türchen erwartet euch dann wieder ein bisschen mehr von Sonea und Akkarin ;-)


	6. Die Abenteurerin

Wäre die Schlacht von Imardin etwas anders ausgegangen, dann hätte die Zukunft von Akkarin und Sonea vielleicht so aussehen können wie in dem heutigen Oneshot…

* * *

 **06\. Die Abenteurerin**

„Nyna! Hör auf zu träumen und pack mit an!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und beeilte sich, einen der Körbe hochzuheben, die auf dem Karren standen. Dann folgte sie dem Beispiel ihrer Mutter und älteren Schwester und begann, die Waren fein säuberlich auf ihren Stand zu schichten. Kandierte Pachifrüchte gesellten sich zu Zuckeräpfeln, Gewürzküchlein, Marinlikör, Kepikonfekt, süßem Honigwein und Curemplätzchen. Sie hatten wochenlang gebacken und eingekocht und sich dabei die größte Mühe gegeben, um diesen Winter qualitativ so hochwertige Waren herzustellen, dass man ihnen gestattete, ihren Stand im inneren Ring aufzubauen.

Diesmal war es tatsächlich gelungen; präsentierten sie also ihre Waren nun ansprechen genug, so erwarteten sie weit höhere Einnahmen, als sie jemals im äußeren Ring erzielen konnten. Obwohl zur Zeit des Winterfests überall in Imardin die Stände von Händlern und Schaustellern zu finden waren, so war es dennoch ein Privileg, seine Waren im inneren Ring feilbieten zu dürfen. Hier bestand das Klientel hauptsächlich aus Angehörigen der Häuser und einigen Magiern, deren Ansprüche höher waren als die der normalen Bürger oder gar der Hüttenbewohner. Es war recht früh am Morgen, und bis auf ein paar Diener, die geschäftig zwischen den Ständen hin und her eilten, war noch nicht viel los. Erst zu Mittag würde auch auf den Straßen des inneren Ringes ein buntes Treiben herrschen. Das nutzte Nynas Familie, um die eigenen Waren in Ruhe möglichst ansprechend zu präsentieren, und so besonders viele mögliche Käufer anzulocken.

Nyna mochte Tage wie diese, denn wenn es für den Moment nichts mehr zu arrangieren und zurechtzurücken gab, dann durfte sie durch die Straßen spazieren und sich die anderen Stände ansehen, auf welchen es eine Vielzahl heimischer und fremdartiger Delikatessen zu entdecken war. Noch spannender fand sie es jedoch, die Händler selbst zu beobachten. Manche hatten eine Haut, die so dunkel war, dass sie fast blauschwarz wirkte, dazu Augen, die in verschiedenen Gold- und Brauntönen schimmerten. Nyna wusste nicht, aus welchem Land sie stammten, doch sie hatte beobachtet, dass sie meist kostbare Gewürze in winzigen Beuteln, glänzende Stoffe oder Edelmetalle verkauften.

Auch sah man zwischen den kyralischen und elynischen Ständen zuweilen sehr blasse, hellhaarige Menschen, deren Haut jedoch mit einer Vielzahl von Farben bemalt war, so bunt wie ein Regenbogen. Bei ihnen konnte man das Fleisch besonders seltener Tiere oder die Extrakte spezieller Heilpflanzen wie Kreppa, Iker oder Myk erwerben. Nyna hätte das bunte Treiben tagelang beobachten können. Sie war von der Vielfalt an Kulturen und Nationalitäten fasziniert, seit sie ihre Mutter als kleines Mädchen zum ersten Mal zum Wintermarkt hatte begleiten dürfen. Seitdem träumte sie davon, eines Tages die verbündeten Länder zu bereisen, oder gar noch weiter.

Niemals könnte sie sich vorstellen, ihr gesamtes Leben in Imardin zu verbringen, so wie es ihre Großmutter, Mutter und Schwestern getan hatten. Natürlich wusste sie, dass für eine gewöhnliche Bürgerin wie sie – noch dazu für ein Mädchen – das Leben eines Abenteurers kaum möglich und dieser Traum töricht war. Darüberhinaus hatte er auch noch wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg. Deshalb behielt sie ihn für sich und begann, heimlich ihr weniges Geld zu sparen. Denn auch wenn sie niemandem ein Wort darüber verriet, so hatte sie sich doch geschworen, eines Tages Imardin für immer zu verlassen und für den Rest ihrer Tage auf Reisen zu gehen. „Hai, Nyna!" Irgendwo in der nun dichter gewordenen Menge vernahm das Mädchen die strenge Stimme ihrer älteren Schwester und beeilte sich, zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren. Zumindest für den Moment.

Unter der strengen Aufsicht ihrer Mutter pries sie ihre Waren an, bis die Sonne immer tiefer sank und den weißen Marmor des inneren Ringes in rotes Licht tauchte. Plötzlich sah Nyna aus dem Augenwinel, wie eine schmale Gestalt an ihren Stand herantrat. Es war eine junge Frau, wohl kaum älter als neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahre. Sie hatte sehr dunkles, glattes Haar und trug einen warmen, schweren Umhang aus hochwertigem Stoff, unter dem sie beinahe verschwand. Dennoch hatte sie etwas an sich, das sie von den anderen Menschen auf der Straße unterschied, auch wenn Nyna nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war. Nach kurzer Überlegung kaufte die Frau dem Mädchen ein sirupgetränktes Gewürzküchlein ab, und als sie Nyna einige Münzen reichte, berührten sich ihre Hände einen Moment lang. Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich plötzlich überrascht und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ich heiße Nyna, Mylady." „Ein schöner Name. Ist das Vindo?" „Ja, Mylady. Meine Urgroßmutter stammte von den Inseln", antwortete sie mit gesenktem Kopf, so wie man es ihr in Gegenwart von Edelleuten beigebracht hatte. Die junge Frau runzelte angesichts dessen jedoch die Stirn, streckte kurzerhand den Arm aus und hob ihr Kinn sanft an, sodass sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du hast große Träume, kleine Nyna. Lass dich von nichts und niemandem davon abbringen", meinte die junge Frau plötzlich. „Woher–?"

Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte, griff in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog einige Silbermünzen heraus, die sie ihr mit einem kurzen Blick in Richtung von Nynas Verwandten unauffällig in die Hand drückte. Nyna starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, woraufhin die Kyralierin ihr zuzwinkerte und den Finger an die Lippen legte. Bevor Nyna die Gelegenheit hatte, sich bei ihr für ihre Großzügigkeit zu bedanken oder sie zu fragen, woher sie von ihren Träumen wusste, fiel ein Schatten auf sie beide. Ein hochgewachsener Mann war an den Stand herangetreten und hatte einen Arm um die junge Frau gelegt. Er hatte wie sie das typisch kyralische Haar und die dunklen Augen und sah sehr gut aus.

Außerdem trug er Roben, schwarze Roben. Ein Magier! Als die junge Frau die Anwesenheit des Magiers bemerkte, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden einander sehr mochten. Erst jetzt erkannte Nyna, dass die Frau ein Kind erwartete, denn zuvor hatte der lange Umhang ihren Leib verborgen. Als sie sich bewegte, teilte sich für einen Moment der dunkle Stoff und darunter kamen ebenfalls nachtschwarze Roben zum Vorschein. Die beiden wandten sich zum Gehen und die Frau schenkte ihr zum Abschied noch ein Lächeln. Die Magierin – denn nichts anderes konnte sie sein – war bereits hochschwanger und wurde von dem Mann gestützt, der sie sanft durch die Menge geleitete. „Hast du denn gar keine Manieren, Kind?", riss sie die harsche Stimme ihrer Mutter aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das waren der Hohe Lord und seine Frau, Lady Sonea. Und du hast dich nicht einmal verneigt! Schäm dich, Mädchen. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, wie du dich in Gegenwart von Magiern zu verhalten hast? Der Hohe Lord, an meinem Stand! Die beiden werden sicherlich niemals zurückkehren, so unhöflich, wie…" Ihre Mutter holte tief Luft, um genug Atem für die folgende Standpauke zu haben, doch Nyna hörte nicht länger zu. Die Retter Kyralias! Sie war ihnen tatsächlich begegnet! Die Frau, Sonea, musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben. Sie hatte so nett gewirkt, ganz anders als Nyna sich eine Magierin vorgestellt hatte. Aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie nicht von Geburt an adelig gewesen war.

Überall in Imardin erzählte man sich Geschichten über das Hüttenmädchen und den Hohen Lord, die verbotene schwarze Magie gelernt und sie damit alle gerettet hatten. Seit der Schlacht war noch nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, doch die beiden waren bereits zur Legende geworden; man hatte ihnen zu Ehren Denkmäler errichtet und sang Lieder über sie. Es konnte unmöglich ein Zufall sein, dass Nyna ihnen heute begegnet war. Es musste etwas bedeuten. Das Mädchen schöpfte neue Hoffnung, als sie sich an die Worte der Magierin erinnerte. _Lass dich von nichts und niemandem davon abbringen._ Eines Tages würde man in Kyralia auch ihren Namen kennen. Und bis dahin würde sie für ihre Träume kämpfen, ganz egal was geschah. In Gedanken antwortete Nyna der Magierin, obwohl diese sie schon längst nicht mehr hören konnte. _Das werde ich_.


	7. Der Botschafter

Heute in Türchen Nr. 7 mal ein Oneshot aus der Perspektive von zwei anderen Personen, die euch ebenfalls gut bekannt sein dürften. Der Oneshot ist mehr oder weniger canon (im Buch kommt eine solche Szene zwar nicht vor, hätte sich aber durchaus so abspielen können, wenn sich Akkarin und Sonea schon früher… hm, _angefreundet_ hätten) und ist zeitlich in etwa gegen Ende von „Die Novizin" einzuordnen, als der Botschafter in die Gilde zurückkehrt. Nur, dass er hier nicht alleine kommt…

* * *

 **07\. Der Botschafter**

Dannyl schritt gähnend die Stufen des Magierquartiers hinauf und freute sich auf das warme Bett, das ihn erwartete. Er hatte Rothen, der ihn nach dem Kampf in der Arena zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte überreden wollen, mit einiger Mühe abgewimmelt und auf den nächsten Tag vertröstet. Die lange, kräftezehrende Reise hatte ihn erschöpft und er wollte vermeiden, dass er Rothen unabsichtlich etwas preisgab, was dieser besser nicht erfahren sollte. Schlimm genug, dass er befürchtete, er hätte Akkarin bei ihrer Gedankenrede aus Versehen einen etwas zu tiefen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt geboten. _Aber selbst wenn er etwas bemerkt hat, so scheint es ihn nicht zu interessieren._ Das hoffte er zumindest inständig.

Für ihn stand viel auf dem Spiel. Entdeckte man sein Geheimnis, so wäre er die längste Zeit der zweite Botschafter von Elyne gewesen. Und er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Rothen dazu sagen würde, falls er jemals davon erfuhr. Er war seit seiner Abreise nach Elyne nicht mehr in seinem Quartier gewesen, und es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wieder eine Nacht in seinem alten Zimmer zu verbringen. So viel war geschehen, seit er das letzte Mal hier übernachtet hatte. Rückblickend betrachtet konnte er sich gar nicht mehr richtig vorstellen, so zu leben, wie er es jahrelang getan hatte. Sein wahres Ich wie selbstverständlich verleugnend, sich manchmal wie ein Fremder unter den eigenen Leuten fühlend. Doch seit er Tayend kennen gelernt hatte…

Der Elyner hatte seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und Dannyl wollte die Gesellschaft seines Gehilfen inzwischen nicht mehr missen. Dennoch, er musste vorsichtig sein. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war Tayend mit nach Imardin zu nehmen, doch der junge Elyner war überraschend hartnäckig gewesen. Dannyl hatte ihm zwar das Versprechen abgerungen, sich in seiner Gegenwart normal zu verhalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Rothen konnte manchmal unangenehm scharfsinnig sein und Dannyl war bei dem Gedanken nicht so ganz wohl, dass sein früherer Mentor und sein Gefährte allzu viel miteinander zu tun hatten.

Als er sein Quartier betrat, wartete Tayend bereits im Wohnraum auf ihn. „Na, wie war das Gespräch mit dem Hohen Lord?" „Überraschend gut. Er war mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden und hat mir gestattet, in einer Woche wieder nach Elyne zurückzukehren", antwortete Dannyl und legte den äußeren Teil seiner Roben ab. Tayend grinste verschmitzt und entkorkte eine Flasche Wein. „Nun, dann sollten wir die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und darauf anstoßen. Wie kann man einen anstrengenden Tag auch besser ausklingen lassen als mit etwas anurenischem Dunkelwein?" Dannyl lachte. „Damit wärst du mir auch gekommen, wenn es nicht so gut gelaufen wäre, nicht wahr?" „Möglich", entgegnete Tayend grinsend schenkte ihnen beiden ein Glas des tiefroten Getränks ein.

„Warum hat es eigentlich so lange gedauert? Habt ihr euch bis jetzt unterhalten?", erkundigte sich Tayend, während er Dannyl ein Glas reichte und sich dann in einem der bequemen Lehnstühle am Fenster niederließ. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste zurück in meine Unterkunft, bevor ich dich zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es auf euch Kyralier befremdlich wirken könnte, wenn ein Magier und sein Assistent ganz ohne Not im selben Zimmer schlafen." Dannyl schnaubte. „Da hast du allerdings recht. Nein, die Besprechung selbst hat nicht allzu lange gedauert, aber heute fand ein Duell in der Arena statt. Ich habe erst kurz davor davon erfahren, aber einer der Kontrahenten ist eine Freundin von mir, ich konnte mir das Spektakel also unmöglich entgehen lassen." „Kommen magische Duelle denn häufig bei euch vor?", fragte Tayend neugierig.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein. Früher war das einmal eine recht geläufige Methode, um Streit beizulegen, aber inzwischen hat sich schon seit vielen Jahren in der Gilde niemand mehr duelliert. Du kannst dir also vorstellen, wie viel Aufsehen es erregt hat, als die Novizin des Hohen Lords einen anderen Schüler zum Duell gefordert hat", erklärte Dannyl. „Wer hat gewonnen?", erkundigte sich Tayend, der immer an Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert war. „Sonea." „Ah, nun, dann hast du doppelt Grund zur Freude, wie mir scheint. Zu deinem Wohle!" Dannyl setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des vollmundigen, intensiven Weines. „Woher kennst du das Mädchen eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Tayend. „Sie war zuerst Rothens Novizin, bevor sie die des Hohen Lords geworden ist", antwortete Dannyl.

Tayend verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht und nippte an seinem Glas. „Oh, das hat ihn sicher schwer getroffen." „Das kann man wohl sagen. Seit Sonea der Schützling des Hohen Lords wurde, ist er nicht mehr derselbe. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was er gegen Akkarin hat, ehrlich gesagt. Er will es mir nicht sagen, aber ich kenne ihn gut genug, um es ihm anzusehen", meinte Dannyl nachdenklich. Tayend stand auf, streckte sich und lehnte sich ans Fenster. „Was denkst du, woran es liegt?" Dannyl runzelte die Stirn.

„Genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Aber ich glaube, es hat damit zu tun, dass er Sonea jetzt nur mehr so selten sieht. Als Novizin des Hohen Lords werden von ihr ausschließlich Bestleistungen erwartet, da bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für anderes. Er hat wohl das Gefühl, Akkarin hätte sie ihm weggenommen und – Tayend? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Der blonde Elyner murmelte zustimmend, schien jedoch nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. „Sag mal, Dannyl – welche Farbe haben noch mal die Roben eures Hohen Lords?" Dannyl warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Tayend winkte ab. „Nur so. Welche Farbe ist es denn nun?" „Schwarz." „Ach, tatsächlich?", erwiderte Tayend mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Warum interessiert dich das denn so?", fragte Dannyl misstrauisch.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen–" Als Dannyl ihn unterbrechen wollte, hob Tayend die Hand. „Es…wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Ich denke, das ist eines dieser Dinge, die man gesehen haben muss, um sie glauben zu können." „Geht es dir gut? Hast du etwa die andere Flasche Dunkelwein schon allein geleert, bevor ich gekommen bin?", fragte Dannyl halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß. „Sei nicht albern, mein Lieber. Stell einfach dein Glas hin, steh auf und komm her zu mir." Dannyl seufzte und entschied, dass es einfacher war, einfach zu tun, was sein Gefährte von ihm verlangte. Tayend konnte erstaunlich stur sein, wenn er etwas wollte. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Weinglas stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Fragend blickte er Tayend an, der nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen hob und mit dem Finger auf etwas außerhalb der Scheibe deutete.

Einen Moment lang begriff Dannyl nicht, was Tayend meinte. Dann sah er es. „Was zum–? Das kann doch nicht…?" Tayend kicherte. „Na, habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?" Dannyl war inzwischen so nah ans Fenster gerückt, dass er seine Nase gegen das Glas presste. Es war zwar bereits dunkel, doch die dichte Schneeschicht, die den Boden bedeckte, reflektierte das Mondlicht und sorgte dafür, dass man auch in der Ferne Einzelheiten gut erkennen konnte. Dem flüchtigen Blick eines zufälligen Beobachters wäre es vermutlich entgangen, doch, wenn man genauer hinsah, gab es keinen Zweifel. Dort, nur wenige Dutzend Fuß entfernt, stand der Hohe Lord mit seiner Novizin. Das allein wäre nicht weiter ungewöhnlich gewesen, jedoch standen die beiden sehr nah beieinander. Zu nah für einen Mentor und seine Novizin.

Die beiden unterhielten sich offensichtlich angeregt, denn Sonea gestikulierte wild. Akkarin sagte etwas zu ihr, und sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die schüchterne Novizin, die ihrem Mentor heute Abend nach dem Duell höflich und zurückhaltend für sein Lob gedankt hatte. Weg waren der eingeschüchterte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und ihre respektvolle Zurückhaltung in Gegenwart des Anführers der Gilde. Interessanterweise machte Akkarin keine Anstalten, sie für ihr unangemessenes Verhalten zurechtzuweisen. Stattdessen lächelte er schief und berührte ihr Haar. Plötzlich wandte der schwarzgewandete Magier sich halb um und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, wie um nachzusehen, ob sie jemand beobachtete. Als er niemanden entdecken konnte, trat er einen Schritt vor und küsste Sonea mitten auf den Mund.

Die wiederum wirkte nicht so, als hätte sie etwas dagegen. Dannyl entfuhr indes ein ersticktes Keuchen, er war blass geworden. „Und ich hatte gedacht, ihr Kyralier wärt prüde, stets so bedacht auf eure Regeln…" Tayend grinste breit und rieb sich die Hände. „Und so etwas nach nur einem Tag in Imardin. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, eine ganze Woche zu bleiben." „Das ist nicht lustig, Tayend!" Dannyls stöhnte auf. „Wieso gerade ich? Warum musste ausgerechnet ich das Geheimnis des Hohen Lords entdecken? Tayend – was, wenn er mich noch einmal sehen will, bevor wir abreisen? Wie soll ich ihm jetzt bloß unter die Augen treten, ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen? Ich bin erledigt." Der Botschafter stöhnte.

Tayend kicherte. „Der Hohe Lord und seine Novizin. Wer hätte das gedacht?" „Du bist mir keine Hilfe." Dannyl hatte begonnen, aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen. „Und Rothen! Ihn hatte ich völlig vergessen. Das kann ich ihm unmöglich erzählen. Er mag zwar feinfühlig sein, aber wenn es um die Menschen geht, die ihm etwas bedeuten, dann tendiert er dazu, unüberlegt zu handeln. Er bringt es fertig und stellt Akkarin mitten im Abendsaal zur Rede." Bei dem Gedanken wurde Dannyl ganz Grün im Gesicht. „Beruhige dich, Dannyl. Er weiß nicht, dass wir ihn gesehen haben. Und wenn du dir nichts anmerken lässt, wird er es auch nicht erfahren", meinte Tayend und legte seinem Gefährten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Außerdem: Danach zu urteilen, was du mir bis jetzt von Sonea erzählt hast, scheint sie eine sehr kluge und willensstarke junge Frau zu sein. Ich würde mich also wundern, wenn irgendjemand es fertigbrächte, sie zu etwas zu drängen, was sie nicht will."

Der hellhaarige Mann trat näher an Dannyl heran und zog ihn zu sich auf die Bettkante. „Und jetzt hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Ohne Zweifel wirst du morgen wieder von deinen Pflichten in der Gilde voll in Anspruch genommen werden und ich nicht besonders viel von dir zu Gesicht bekommen. Bis es so weit ist, sollten wir also dringend die Zeit nutzen, die wir für uns haben, meinst du nicht?", schlug Tayend vor und küsste ihn leicht. Dannyl zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Wie so oft hast du recht. Wenn die beiden ihr Glück genießen, dann sollten wir das eigentlich auch tun. Immerhin steht das Winterfest vor der Tür." Tayend grinste. „Wie passend. In Elyne nennen wir es Kaerlighed." Dannyl legte den Arm um seinen Gefährten und erwiderte den Kuss. „Was bedeutet das?" „Das Fest der Liebe."

* * *

Ich hab zwar eine ungefähre Reihenfolge im Kopf, in der ich vorhabe, die verschiedenen Geschichten hochzuladen, aber wenn ihr irgendwelche Vorlieben habt, was ihr gern als nächstes lesen würdet, schreibt es mir einfach, dann werde ich schaun, was sich machen lässt :-)


	8. Die Novizen

So, in Türchen Nr. 8 nun eine vergnügliche Anekdote aus Akkarins und Lorlens Novizenzeit. Viel Spaß! :-)

* * *

 **08\. Die Novizen**

„Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache." „Ach, komm schon! Es wird lustig." „Die Abschlussprüfungen stehen an und wenn wir diese Woche noch einmal dabei erwischt werden, wie wir gegen die Regeln verstoßen, dann kommen wir nicht mehr mit zwei Wochen Bibliotheksdienst davon." Der Novize fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare und warf seinem Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Eben deswegen. Nicht mehr lange, dann sind auch wir zwei alte, vertrocknete Magier, die ihr freudloses Dasein hinter Stapeln verstaubter Bücher fristen. Noch besteht Hoffnung – nun ja, zumindest für einen von uns. Bei dir bin ich mir da nicht so sicher", verkündete sein Gegenüber, deutete auf den hohen Bücherstapel am Schreibtisch des anderen und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Abgesehen davon: Wann hast du das letzte Mal ein Mädchen von nahem gesehen?" „Akkarin! Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem hier nehme ich meine Ausbildung ernst und vertreibe mir meine Zeit nicht nur mit Wein, Glücksspiel und… anderen Sinnesfreuden." Er wurde rot.

„Und genau da liegt das Problem, mein Freund. Du musst dringend einmal auf andere Gedanken kommen. Ich fürchte aber, du gehörst zu der Sorte, die man zu ihrem Glück zwingen muss. Nun, da es nicht anders geht… ich mache dir ein Angebot: Wenn du heute mit mir kommst, und du morgen sagst, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, dann werde ich das ganze restliche Monat untadeliges Verhalten an den Tag legen, mit dir gemeinsam für die Prüfungen lernen und darüber hinaus auch nichts anstellen. Ich werde mich nicht mal über das Ungeheuer lustig machen. Was sagst du, Lorlen?" Der Angesprochene musterte ihn misstrauisch und zögerte. „Wo ist der Haken?" Akkarin griff sich spöttisch an die Brust und verzog übertrieben verletzt das Gesicht. „Du kränkst mich, Lorlen. Mir liegt ausschließlich an deinem Wohlergehen!" Lorlen seufzte resigniert. Wenn Akkarin sich irrte – und das tat er – und der Abend würde eine reine Zeitverschwendung, dann würde immerhin noch etwas Gutes aus der ganzen Sache erwachsen, da er dann einen ganzen Monat Ruhe vor den Streichen seines Freundes haben würde. „Na schön. Aber wehe, wenn du dich dann vor deinem Teil der Abmachung drückst…" „Wofür hältst du mich? Ich stehe zu meinem Wort!"

„Na gut. Worauf warten wir dann noch?" „So gefällst du mir, Lorlen." Grinsend griff Akkarin nach seinem warmen Umhang und bedeutete Lorlen, es ihm gleichzutun. „Es wäre eine Schande, unser letztes Jahresendfest als Novizen nicht gebührend zu feiern." „Was hast du vor? Bei der Quelle ist es inzwischen viel zu kalt, und, egal was du sagst, ich werde mich nicht noch einmal in den Weinkeller der Magier schleichen. Das eine Mal hat mir gereicht." „Wo denkst du hin? Ich rede von einem richtigen Fest, nicht von einem Trinkgelage. Obwohl letzteres auch seine Vorteile hat." „Und wo gedenkst du, ein solches Fest aufzutreiben?" „Keine Angst, mein Freund. Ich habe vorgesorgt. Alles was du tun musst, ist dir einen Umhang anzulegen und mir zu folgen. Und um Himmels Willen, zieh dir etwas weniger Auffälliges an als deine Roben. Hose und Hemd genügen völlig." Lorlen schwante nichts Gutes, doch insgeheim stimmte er Akkarin zu. Er würde es seinem Freund gegenüber zwar nie zugeben, aber er beneidete ihn um die Leichtigkeit, mit der es ihm gelang, nachts allerlei Unheil anzurichten und am nächsten Tag dennoch sämtliche Prüfungen mit Bestnoten zu bestehen. Außerdem hatte Akkarin Recht: Er hatte wirklich schon seit längerem kein Mädchen mehr aus der Nähe gesehen. „Von mir aus. Dann lass uns gehen, bevor uns noch Lord Ahlor erwischt, wie wir mitten in der Nacht in den Novizenquartieren herumschleichen."

Akkarin ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, öffnete geräuschlos die Tür und spähte vorsichtig hinaus. „Niemand zu sehen. Komm." Er verschwand im dunklen Gang und Lorlen beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schlich er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund durch das stille Novizenquartier; doch zu seiner Überraschung hielt sie niemand auf, nicht einmal Lord Ahlor, der sonst jede Art von Regelverstoß aus fünfzig Fuß Entfernung witterte, begegneten sie. Überrascht von ihrem unerwarteten Glück zog sich Lorlen die Kapuze seines Umhanges tiefer in die Stirn und folgte Akkarin nun mit etwas beschwingterem Schritt durch die verschneiten Gärten der Gilde. Zu seiner Verwunderung ging Akkarin nicht zu den Toren, die in den inneren Ring führten, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als er ihn gerade fragen wollte, ob er in der Dunkelheit den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, war Akkarin plötzlich verschwunden.

Lorlen blinzelte überrascht, und schickte sich an, einige Schritte nach vorne zu machen, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Kragen packte und ins Buschwerk zog. „Wo wolltest du denn hin?", erkundigte Akkarin sich und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Akkarin, was machen wir mitten in der Nacht in einem Gebüsch in der Nähe der Magierunterkünfte?" „Geduld, mein Freund." Akkarin machte eine Handbewegung, woraufhin der Schnee zu ihren Füßen schmolz und eine Steinplatte zum Vorschein kam. „Sieh und staune." Der Stein, der sich als Deckplatte herausstellte, schwang auf und gab den Weg in die Dunkelheit frei. „Nach dir." Lorlen warf seinem Freund einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu, dann schuf er eine Energiescheibe unter seinen Füßen und schwebte in das Loch hinab.

...

Er folgte Akkarin nun schon seit einer Weile kreuz und quer durch ein Labyrinth unterirdischer Gänge und hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Als dieser schließlich ohne Vorwarnung vor einer schlichten Holztür anhielt und hindurchtrat, wäre Lorlen beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen. Er tat es seinem Freund gleich und fand sich plötzlich im Freien wieder. Soweit er es erkennen konnte, standen sie in einer schmalen, dunklen Gasse irgendwo im äußeren Ring. Er runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Akkarin grinste und bedeutete seinem Freund, ihm zu folgen. Seufzend entschied Lorlen, dass er ihm nun ebenso gut bis zu diesem ominösen Fest folgen konnte, immerhin hatten sie sich gerade mitten in der Nacht ohne ihre Roben aus den Novizenquartieren in die Stadt geschlichen. Erwischte man sie, waren sie ohnehin erledigt. Da würde es auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen, wenn sie davor ein wenig Spaß hatten. Zu Lorlens Überraschung war es keineswegs so still, wie er es um diese Zeit erwartet hatte. Je breiter die Gassen wurden und näher sie dem Südplatz kamen, desto lauter wurde es.

Noch ein Schritt, und plötzlich standen sie mitten in einer Menschenmenge. Lorlen hob den Blick und staunte. Hunderte Menschen hatten sich auf dem Platz zusammengefunden, der in buntes Licht getaucht war. Dutzende bunter Papierlaternen hingen an Schnüren, die sich quer über den Platz spannten, und tauchten die Feiernden in ein festliches Licht. Irgendwo im Getümmel wurde ein Lied angestimmt und plötzlich begannen die Menschen um sie herum zu tanzen. „Na, habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?" Stumm schüttelte Lorlen den Kopf und blickte sich verwundert um. Akkarin förderte von irgendwoher einen Becher heißen Würzwein zutage und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. „Trink", forderte er ihn auf. Lorlen wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Protest ging in dem Gejohle der Menschen um ihn herum unter, die in das Lied miteingestimmt hatten. Akkarin stieß mit seinem eigenen Becher gegen den seines Freundes und in diesem Moment entschied Lorlen, dass er diese Nacht genießen würde.

In einem Monat würden sie ihren Abschluss machen, und Akkarins ungebrochener Abenteuerlust nach zu urteilen würde es Lorlen wundern, wenn es sein Freund lange in den Mauern der Magiergilde aushielt. Während er selbst also eine Stelle als Heiler der Gilde annehmen würde, würde es Akkarin, so wie er den anderen Novizen kannte, möglicherweise wer weiß wohin verschlagen. Wer wusste also, wie oft er noch die Gelegenheit hatte, mit seinem Freund unbeschwerte Stunden zu verbringen? Entschlossen hob der Novize den dampfenden Becher an seine Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Johlend klopfte Akkarin ihm auf den Rücken und Lorlen verschluckte sich. Hustend rang er nach Luft, doch noch bevor er wieder richtig zu Atem gekommen war, hatte der andere Novize seinen Arm ergriffen und zog ihn mit sich. Um sie herum tanzte Jung und Alt ausgelassen zum schnellen Lied eines Fiedlers und feierte lautstark den Abschied vom alten Jahr.

Bevor er sich versah, hatte sich ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen bei ihm untergehakt und warf ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln zu. Sie griff sich seinen Becher Würzwein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann nahm sie seine Hände und mischte sich mit ihm unter die Tanzenden. Er sah gerade noch, wie sein Freund ihn vielsagend angrinste und seinerseits den Arm um ein Mädchen legte, dann war er schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. Mit der Zeit begannen die bunten Lichter vor Lorlens Augen zu verschwimmen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Das Mädchen mit den feurig roten Haaren wirbelte ausgelassen um ihn herum und er folgte ihr, seine letzten Vorbehalte beiseiteschiebend. Ihre Lippen schmeckten süß, nach Pachi-Frucht, Wein und Gewürzen, und ihr duftendes Haar war weich wie das Fell eines jungen Gorins.

...

Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, doch es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein, als er Akkarin schließlich wiederfand. Der andere Novize lehnte an einer Hauswand, lächelte zufrieden und nippte an seinem Würzwein. Lorlen fragte nicht, was aus dem hellhaarigen Mädchen an seiner Seite geworden war, zu gut kannte er seinen Freund. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles und Lorlen hatte Mühe, geradeaus zu gehen. Akkarin legte ihm grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Na, bereust du es, hierhergekommen zu sein?" Irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall ließ in Lorlens Kopf Alarmglocken schrillen, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr entsinnen, was es war. Achselzuckend beschloss er, dass es nicht schaden konnte, seinem Freund zu antworten. „N-nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das die beste Idee, die wir seit… seit… schon immer hatten." „Ach, ist das so? Also hat es dir gefallen?" „Ob es mir gefallen hat? Has' du das Mädchen gesehen? Sie war so… ssoo hübsch…"

Zu seiner Schande bemerkte Lorlen, dass er etwas lallte, doch es gelang ihm nicht, es einzustellen. Er hoffte, dass es Akkarin nicht auffiel. Andernfalls würde ihn sein Freund damit die nächsten Wochen unbarmherzig aufziehen. Lorlen war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass ihm das triumphierende Lächeln seines besten Freundes entging. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich jetzt besser zurückbringe. Andernfalls befürchte ich, dass du morgen nicht in der Lage sein wirst, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen." „Was, schon? Aber's ist doch noch gar nicht so sspät–" „Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen, mein Freund. Immerhin müssen wir zurück sein, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Ich verspüre wenig Lust darauf, jetzt noch von einem Magier erwischt zu werden, der die glorreiche Idee hatte, einen verfrühten Morgenspaziergang zu machen." Lorlen warf Akkarin einen traurigen Blick zu, doch dieser ließ sich nicht erweichen.

Entschieden führte er ihn durch die immer noch feiernde Menschenmenge und ehe Lorlen wusste, wie ihm geschah, standen sie schon wieder vor der Tür, durch die sie einige Stunden zuvorgekommen waren. Der Rückweg verging für Lorlen, der sich darauf konzentrieren musste, sicher einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, wie im Flug. Ein schneller Blick in Akkarins Richtung, ihm den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte, um ihn zu stützen, sagte ihm, dass sein Zustand dem anderen Novizen nicht entging. Sein Freund verkniff sich eindeutig ein Grinsen und half ihm erheitert aus dem Steintunnel zurück hinauf in die Gärten der Magiergilde. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließ Lorlen sich erleichtert auf sein weiches Bett fallen und war im nächsten Moment schon eingeschlafen, das unterdrückte Lachen seines Freundes hörte er nicht mehr.

...

Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen weckten ihn. Stöhnend setzte Lorlen sich auf und tastete nach dem Wasserkrug auf seinem Nachtkästchen. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Akkarin gutgelaunt. Zur Antwort ließ Lorlen seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Plötzlich entriss ihm etwas unbarmherzig seine Laken und über ihm kam das schadenfrohe Gesicht seines besten Freundes zum Vorschein. „Wünschst du dir immer noch, wir wären gestern noch geblieben?" „Ja, ja, schon gut, du hattest Recht", murmelte Lorlen und hielt sich seinen pochenden Kopf. „Ja, nicht wahr?" Zufrieden lächelnd reichte Akkarin ihm ein frisches Paar Roben. „Ist es schon Zeit?" „Allerdings." „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Mein armer Kopf. Immerhin hat sich der gestrige Ausflug gelohnt... ein ganzer, wundervoller Monat ohne Streiche und ohne Strafarbeiten…" Der Gesichtsausdruck des dunkelhaarigen Novizen ließ ihn innehalten. „Ich fürchte, da unterliegst du einem Missverständnis, mein Freund."

„Aber wir hatten doch abgemacht, dass…" „…dass ich mich einen Monat lang zurückhalte, _falls_ du bereust, mit mir gekommen zu sein. Da das jedoch offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, ist unsere Abmachung hinfällig." Lorlen stöhnte. „Du hast mich reingelegt, stimmt's?" „Aber, aber Lorlen. So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken. Wir hatten schließlich nicht vereinbart, wann genau ich dich frage. Streng genommen war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon morgen." „Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Lorlen warf seinem Freund einen strengen Blick zu, konnte ihm jedoch nicht wirklich böse sein. Immerhin hatte Akkarin Recht: Der Abend hatte ihm wirklich gefallen, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. „Schon gut, Akkarin, du hast gewonnen. "

...

Zwei ältere Magier, der eine in purpurnen, der andere in schwarzen Roben, standen nebeneinander an einem der hohen, reich verzierten Fenster der Universität und beobachteten schweigend, wie zwei Novizen, einer braun- der andere dunkelhaarig, den Weg unter ihnen entlangrannten, um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. „Die beiden werden es zu nichts bringen. Immer haben sie nur Unsinn im Kopf. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt wieder angestellt haben." „Aber, aber, lieber Margen. Auch wir waren einmal jung, vergiss das nicht. Sie sind vielleicht etwas ungestüm, da magst du Recht haben. Aber sie sind unbestreitbar klug, haben Talent und verfügen über großes magisches Potential. Zweifellos werden es die beiden einmal weit bringen." „Wenn Ihr das sagt, Hoher Lord." Der alte Magier lächelte. „Vertrau mir. Ich habe da so ein Gefühl."

* * *

Morgen erwartet euch dann einmal etwas zu Sonea und Akkarin. Bis bald :-)


	9. Der Mentor

Die Geschichte im neunten Türchen spielt zeitlich bevor Sonea sich mit Regin duelliert hat – es handelt sich sozusagen um einen alternativen Verlauf der Handlung.

* * *

 **09\. Der Mentor**

Sonea fluchte. Inbrünstig. Ihre Novizenroben, früher einmal hellbraun, waren so durchnässt, dass sie beinahe schwarz aussahen. Sonea schauderte kurz bei diesem Anblick und der Ähnlichkeit ihrer Kleidung mit der von jemand anderem. Es war so schon kalt genug, wenn man keine nasse Kleidung trug, doch bei dem Zustand, in dem ihre Roben sich im Moment befanden, wäre es sicherlich eine mehr als unangenehme Erfahrung, hinaus in die kalte Winternacht zu treten. Allerdings blieb Sonea kaum eine andere Wahl. Sie konnte nicht in der Universität bleiben, wo die anderen Novizen möglicherweise immer noch irgendwo auf sie lauerten und wo sie Gefahr lief, Magiern zu begegnen, die sie zweifellos zum aktuellen Zustand ihrer Roben befragen würden.

Sie konnte jedoch auch nicht ihre Kraft verwenden, um die alchemistische Substanz zu trocknen, die ihre Roben durchtränkte, da ihre Magie völlig erschöpft war. Bedauerlicherweise musste sie, um ihre Roben auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise zu wechseln, in ihr Zimmer und damit in die Residenz – ein Ort, den sie nach Kräften zu meiden versuchte. Was eine ziemliche Leistung war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie dort wohnte. Sonea verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an das düstere Gebäude und seinen nicht weniger düsteren Besitzer. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass ihre Situation sich durch ihr Zögern kaum verbesserte, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Akkarin zum Abendessen in die Residenz zurückkehrte, wurde mit jedem verstreichenden Moment größer.

Sich in ihr Schicksal ergebend, ergriff die Novizin des Hohen Lords ihre ebenfalls durchnässte Tasche und durchquerte so schnell es ihre wackeligen und frierenden Beine erlaubten das im Dunklen liegende Gelände der Gilde. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass sich die meisten Magier und Novizen scheinbar noch immer im Unterricht befanden oder mit ihrem Tagewerk beschäftigt waren, was es ihr erlaubte, sich unbemerkt in die Residenz zurückzuziehen. Sonea berührte zaghaft das Eingangsportal des Gebäudes, die wie üblich sofort aufschwang, und hoffte inständig, dass Akkarins Anwesenheit bei Hofe noch immer verlangt wurde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung fand sie die Eingangshalle dunkel und leer vor. Sonea durchmaß sie mit hastigen Schritten und eilte zu ihrem Zimmer, wobei ihr die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges, die sich leise schloss, entging.

Als sie sich aus ihren Roben schälte und eine klamme Schicht nach der anderen auszog dachte sie daran, wie sie in diese Situation gelangt war. Sonea war es schwergefallen, sich heute im Alchemieunterricht zu konzentrieren. Lord Rothen hatte Lord Elben ausnahmsweise vertreten, was eine Stunde voller trauriger und besorgter Blicke seitens ihres alten Mentors bedeutete. Sie wiederum kämpfte ihrerseits gegen das erneute Aufflammen des alten Ärgers angesichts der Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation an, als ihr wieder schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, weswegen sie die Person, die ihr in der Gilde am meisten bedeutete, seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Derart abgelenkt war sie aus dem Klassenzimmer getreten, wobei ihr die Novizen entgingen, die ihr unauffällig folgten – etwas, das sie bitter bereute, nach dem diese sie in einem verlassenen Gang eingekreist und mit einem stetigen Strom von Kraftschlägen zum Aufrechterhalten eines starken Schildes und damit zum Aufbrauchen ihrer magischen Reserven gezwungen hatten. Nachdem ihr Schild erst geflackert und schließlich versagt hatte, hatten die anderen Novizen ein großes Gefäß voll mit einer grünlichen, übelriechenden Substanz über ihren Roben ausgegossen. Resigniert entschloss sich Sonea, dass es wohl das Beste war ins Bett zu gehen. So könnte sie vielleicht sogar ein wenig ihrer magischen Kraft zurückgewinnen, die sie im morgigen Unterricht bei Lord Garrel dringend benötigen würde.

Als sie sich auf ihrem weichen Bett ausstreckte, dachte sie daran, wie sehr sich dieses von jenen unterschied, in welchen sie den Großteil ihres Lebens geschlafen hatte. _Alles_ war so anders gewesen, als sie noch in den Hüttenvierteln gelebt hatte. Es war ein einfacheres Leben gewesen, in mancher Hinsicht. Manchmal vermisste sie es beinahe, sich über nichts anderes Gedanken machen zu müssen als um so banale Dinge wie Nahrung oder ein Dach über dem Kopf. Dann wiederum dachte sie an ihre Tante und ihren Onkel, und daran, dass ihre Anwesenheit in der Gilde es ihr ermöglichte, diese zu unterstützen und ihr Leben so ein klein wenig leichter zu machen.

Und letztendlich machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie bleiben _wollte_ oder nicht – es war nicht so als hätte sie eine Wahl, nicht mehr. Nicht seit sie das Geheimnis des zweitmächtigsten Mannes in Kyralia entdeckt hatte. Stöhnend zog sich Sonea die dicke Decke über den Kopf. So würde sie heute Nacht niemals Schlaf finden.

...

Leider hatte Sonea Recht behalten. Wie sie befürchtet hatte, war es ihr kaum gelungen zu schlafen und fühlte sich nun noch ausgelaugter als am Abend zuvor, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sie hatte sich hin und her gewälzt, ohne einschlafen zu können, bis sie schließlich aufgegeben hatte und einfach mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett gelegen war, bis sie vor ihrem Fenster die ersten blassen Sonnenstrahlen am Morgenhimmel erkennen konnte. Seufzend schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und als ihre Füße den kalten Holzboden berührten entschied sie, dass ein warmes Bad vermutlich nicht schaden konnte. Auf dem Weg zu den Badehäusern begegnete sie bis auf zwei müde aussehenden Heilern, die vermutlich von der Nachtschicht kamen, niemandem. Die meisten Bewohner der Magiergilde schliefen vermutlich noch tief und fest.

Sonea bemerkte erfreut, dass das heiße, herb duftende Badewasser nicht nur ihren schmerzenden Muskeln guttat, sondern auch ihre Lebensgeister weckte. Erfrischt trat sie, Haar und Haut immer noch leicht feucht, aus dem Badehaus und hielt überrascht inne, als sie die zarten weißen Flocken erblickte, die mit jedem Wimpernschlaf dichter zu fallen schienen. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang war sie versucht, ausgelassen lachend ihre Hände zu heben und zu versuchen, eine der Schneeflocken zu fangen, wie sie es als Kind getan hatte. Dann jedoch erinnerte sie sich daran wo sie war und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um die unpassenden Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Da Soneas Unterricht an diesem Tag nicht vor dem Nachmittag beginnen würde, entschied sie sich zur Residenz zurückzukehren, um ihre Bücher zu holen, und dann den freien Vormittag dazu zu verwenden, einige essentielle Kapitel für den Unterricht in den Heilkünsten im Voraus zu lesen. Als sie jedoch die Tasche mit den entsprechenden Büchern aus ihrem Zimmer geholt hatte und sich anschickte, die Residenz des Hohen Lords zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu verlassen, bemerkte sie erstaunt, dass der Schneefall inzwischen so stark geworden war, dass sie die Silhouette der Universität kaum noch erkennen konnte. Wenn man dieses Unwetter durchquerte, würde man bis auf die Knochen durchnässt werden, wenn man nicht über eine magische Barriere verfügte, die einen vor der Nässe und der Kälte schützte.

Zu Soneas Pech hatte der gestrige Vorfall dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Magie völlig erschöpft war. Das Erschaffen und Aufrechterhalten eines magischen Schildes war im Moment ausgeschlossen. Und die Aussicht darauf, in der Universität in einem ähnlichen Zustand anzukommen, wie sie das Gebäude am Vorabend verlassen hatte, erschien ihr ebenfalls nicht besonders verlockend. Daher entschied sie schließlich widerwillig, zum Lernen in der Residenz zu bleiben. Akkarin schien kein Frühaufsteher zu sein, da seine zahlreichen Pflichten bei Hofe oft verlangte, sich bis spät in die Nacht außerhalb des Geländes der Gilde aufzuhalten. Daher schien die Gefahr, ihm zufällig über den Weg zu laufen, eher gering. Letztendlich machte Sonea es sich an einem der zierlichen Tische neben den hohen Fenstern der kleinen Bibliothek in der Residenz gemütlich.

Es konnte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, als ein plötzliches Geräusch sie von der Textpassage über das kardiovaskuläre System ablenkte, in die sie gerade vertieft gewesen war. Sonea hatte kaum genug Zeit, um den Kopf zu heben, bevor etwas Schwarzes in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte. Akkarin lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einem Bücheregal in der Nähre ihres Stuhls und musterte sie nachdenklich. Einen Moment lang starrte Sonea ihn nur überrascht an, dann erinnerte sie sich an die Umgangsformen, die von ihr erwartet wurden, und sie erhob sich hastig, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Hoher Lord." „Sonea. Bitte, setz dich. Lass mich dich nicht vom Lernen abhalten." Er drehte sich um betrachtete die Bücher in dem Regal, an dem er gelehnt hatte.

Zögernd sank Sonea zurück in ihren Sessel, doch es gelang ihr nicht mehr, sich auf den Text vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Unauffällig blickte sie über die Schulter und folgte seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen. Was bezweckte er mit seiner Anwesenheit hier? „Weißt du, wenn ich dich töten wollte, würde ich es nicht in meiner Bibliothek tun. Blutflecken sind furchtbar schwer aus den hellen Teppichen zu bekommen." Sonea zuckte zusammen and senkte ertappt den Blick. Akkarin blätterte müßig durch ein dickes, dunkelrotes Buch, doch wie üblich hatten seine feinen Sinne die leichte Veränderung im Verhalten seiner Novizin registriert. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch ihre Gedanken gelesen. Zutrauen würde sie es ihm. „Die siehst müde aus. Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" Innerlich stöhnte Sonea auf. Offenbar war der Hohe Lord heute besonders gesprächig, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

„Ich… habe nicht gut geschlafen", murmelte Sonea und hoffte inständig, er würde es darauf beruhen lassen. Das tat er nicht. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" „Nein, Hoher Lord." Er stand einige Fuß entfernt von ihr und sie wurden von einem halb gefüllten Bücherregal getrennt, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass er seufzte. Er schien jedoch nach ihrem kurzen Wortwechsel das Interesse an ihr zu verlieren und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Ausnahmsweise versuchte Sonea, sich ein Beispiel an ihm zu nehmen und bemühte sich, dasselbe zu tun. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, über ihr Buch gebeugt, als plötzlich die Tür der Bibliothek erneut geöffnet wurde. Einen Moment lang hoffe Sonea, Akkarin hätte den Raum verlassen, doch ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihr, dass es Takan war, der mit einem Tablett in Händen hereintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Milady." Er lächelte ihr zu und stellte eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden, aromatischen Flüssigkeit vor ihr ab. Sonea runzelte die Stirn und wollte ihn fragen, warum er ihr das Getränk brachte, doch der Diener hatte sich bereits abgewendet und ging. „Du solltest es trinken. Es hilft gegen die Erschöpfung." Sonea warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Was kümmert Euch das?" „Ich erwarte von meiner Novizin, dass sie allen ihren Unterrichtsstunden mit der Gesamtheit der ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Fähigkeiten beiwohnt." Natürlich. „Ich habe keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit, dem Unterricht zu folgen." „Tatsächlich? Warum bringst du dann die Tasse nicht zurück zu Takan in die Küche, da du sie so offensichtlich nicht benötigst? Das spart ihm die Mühe."

Widerwillig streckte Sonea den Arm aus, um die Tasse zu ergreifen, doch Akkarins Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. „Nicht von Hand. Nutze deine Magie. Du bist in deinem zweiten Jahr, du solltest mittlerweile in der Lage sein, Gegenstände schweben zu lassen." Sonea zögerte. Ein sehr kleiner Teil ihrer Magie hatte sich bereits erneuert, doch es war nicht viel und Dinge schweben zu lassen, die man nicht die ganze Zeit über im Blickfeld hatte, erforderte eine hohe Menge an Konzentration. Konzentration, von der sie im Moment bedauerlicherweise nicht sicher war, dass sie diese aufbringen konnte. Und zu riskieren, dass die Tasse in Akkarins Gegenwart zu Boden fiel und zerbrach war keine besonders verlockende Vorstellung. Einzugestehen dass sie völlig erschöpft war jedoch auch nicht. Sie war aufgeschmissen.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Während sie die beiden Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abgewogen hatte, war Akkarin unbemerkt herangetreten und hatte sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen. „Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du das möchtest." „Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht." „Es ist keine Schande, sich gelegentlich eine Niederlage einzugestehen." Sonea bekam das Gefühl, dass sie nicht länger über ihre Schlaflosigkeit sprachen. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht verloren", murmelte sie. „Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich gerade fühlst–" „Das bezweifle ich", schnaubte sie. „– _aber_ ungeachtet dessen was du vielleicht denken magst, bist du keineswegs der einzige Novize, der sich in einer solchen Situation wiederfindet. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Novizen von niedrigerem sozialem Stand mit, nun ja, weniger freundlichem Verhalten seitens der anderen konfrontiert zu werden. In deinem Jahrgang war das insofern anders, als dass du aufgrund deiner ungewöhnlichen Herkunft zur alleinigen Zielscheibe für derartige unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit wurdest."

Sonea schnaubte als sie hörte, wie er auf sehr geschickte Art und Weise höflich zum Ausdruck brachte, dass sie ein Hüttenbewohner war. „Das hilft mir nicht wirklich." „Nein, das tut es nicht. Aber es _gibt_ Mittel und Wege, wie du deine Situation verbessern kannst." „Ach ja? Was denn – sie höflich bitten, damit aufzuhören?" „Nicht ganz. Denk nach, Sonea. Selbst wenn es dir nicht gelingt, jemanden dazu zu bewegen dich zu mögen, so kannst du immer noch dessen Respekt verdienen." „Ihr wollt also, dass ich…?" „Ich will gar nichts von dir. Ich habe lediglich etwas festgestellt." Er stand auf und musterte sie einen Augenblick lang mit undurchdringlicher Miene, bevor er den Raum verließ. „Versuche, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Du wirst deine Kraft später brauchen. Und trink den Tee, den Takan für dich gemacht hat."

Sonea bemerkte, dass er den großen roten Folianten auf ihrem Tisch liegengelassen hatte, ein Lesezeichen an der Stelle, an der er zuvor gelesen hatte. Neugierig beugte Sonea sich vor. Der Einband war so abgenutzt, dass sie den Titel nicht entziffern konnte. Es musste sehr alt sein. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Richtung der Tür, um sicherzustellen, dass er wirklich gegangen war, nahm das dunkelhaarige Mädchen das Buch und schlug es auf der Seite auf, an der sich das Lesezeichen befand. Zu Beginn hatte sie einige Schwierigkeiten damit, die verschnörkelte Buchstaben zu lesen. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Art Sammlung von Verhaltensregeln. Sie überflog die Doppelseite bis ihr Blick an einem Wort hängen blieb. _Duell_. Sie las den Absatz erneut, diesmal langsamer. _Wenn jedoch ein Disput zwischen zwei Magiern unlösbar scheint, so soll dieser gemäß der Tradition mittels eines Duells beigelegt werden, um zu verhindern, dass er die Gemeinschaft der Gilde beeinträchtigt._

Ein Duell? Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass das eine Möglichkeit war. Wenn diese Art von Duell auch nur entfernt jeden in den kyralischen Märchen ähnelte, dann könnte Regin eine Herausforderung nicht ablehnen, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Und wenn sie gewann… Wenn sie gewann, dann würde das den Angriffen vielleicht dauerhaft ein Ende setzen. Akkarin war sich darüber vermutlich im Klaren. Oh, er war clever. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte – und sie nahm stark an, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte –, musste sie zugeben, dass er sie mittlerweile schockierend gut kannte.

Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie einen Ratschlag niemals annehmen würde, wenn er direkt von ihm kam. Also hatte er das Buch hiergelassen, weil er wusste, dass ihre Neugier so groß wäre, dass sie es öffnen und so selbst auf die Lösung ihres Problems stoßen würde. Sie stöhnte und brachte das Buch dahin zurück, wo sie es Akkarin hatte herausnehmen sehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass es sich um Akkarin handelte, war das eigentlich ziemlich nett.

Zumindest für einen Mörder.

* * *

Noch keine Liebesgeschichte, und auch von Freundschaft ist das hier noch recht weit entfernt. Aber es ist ein Anfang :-)


	10. Die Tochter

Hinter Türchen Nr. 10 verbirgt sich meine Version davon, wie sich Sonea und Cery kennengelernt haben – da man im Buch dazu keine Einzelheiten erfährt, hätte es sich durchaus so abspielen können... Der Oneshot ist also canon und aufgrund der Thematik etwas weniger fröhlich als sonst, aber das wird in diesem Adventkalender eher die Ausnahme bleiben, versprochen ;-)

* * *

 **10\. Die Tochter**

Sonea biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und sah überall hin nur nicht in Richtung des niedrigen Strohbettes, wo der korpulente, rotgesichtige Bader gerade etwas notdürftig mit einem Stück grobem Leinen abdeckte. Sie sah auch nicht hin, als zwei Männer den Leichnam ihrer Mutter hochhoben und neben mehrere andere auf einen Handkarren luden. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich Sonea auf einen kleinen Faren, der schräg über ihr an der Wand entlang krabbelte, auf das feuchte Stück Erde am Boden der Hütte, über dem das Dach an einer Stelle undicht war, und auf einen Schlammfleck auf ihrem linken Schuh. Sie gab vor es nicht zu hören, als eine ältere Frau, eine Nachbarin, zu ihr kam und mit ihr sprach, und nach einer Weile ging diese unverrichteter Dinge wieder weg.

„…Sonea?" Die Stimme klang höher als die der Nachbarin. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob Sonea beim Klang ihres Namens zum ersten Mal den Kopf. „So heißt du doch, oder? Pa hat gesagt, ich würde dich hier finden." Ein Junge stand in der kleinen, heruntergekommenen Hütte, in der Sonea mit ihrer Mutter wohnte. Gewohnt hatte. Er war wohl etwas älter als sie, aber als Sonea langsam aufstand, bemerkte sie, dass sie dennoch einen halben Kopf größer war als er. „Was willst du?" „Ich bin Ceryni. Cery, meine ich. Mein Pa hat gesagt, ich soll dich holen kommen. Er hat von dem mit deiner Ma gehört. Tut mir leid was passiert ist." Sonea hörte seine Worte gedämpft, so als hätte sie sich eine Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Sie nahm war, dass er etwas sagte – _was_ er sagte – aber ihr Verstand weigerte sich, es zu begreifen.

„Komm, wir sollten gehen bevor es dunkel wird. Pa sagt, die Straßen hier sind in der Nacht nicht sicher." „Wohin gehen wir?" Ihre Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt und rau, es fühlte sich an als wären Jahre vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal etwas gesagt hatte. „Na, zu mir. Du kannst doch nicht allein hierbleiben." In Sonea regte sich so etwas wie Trotz. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich komme gut allein zurecht." Ihr Gegenüber musterte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, er schien kurz zu überlegen. Als er schließlich antwortete, zeigte sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck, den Sonea nicht zuordnen konnte. „Klar tust du das. Aber weißt du, mein Pa macht einen ziemlich guten Chebol-Eintopf. Er hat heute extra mehr gekocht. Wär doch schade drum, wenn den niemand isst." Soneas Magen, der Verräter, knurrte vernehmlich bei der Erwähnung von Essen.

Das zierliche dunkelhaarige Mädchen zögerte noch einen Moment, doch sie hatte schon immer praktisch gedacht. Das hatte sie von ihrer Ma. Es war sehr kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit, und das wenige Feuerholz, das noch übrig war, würde kaum für einen Tag reichen. Auch zu essen war nichts mehr da. Sie seufzte leise und betrachtete ihre Schuhspitzen. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. „Na gut." Der Junge strahlte sie an. „Willst du noch was mitnehmen?" Wollte sie? Sonea wusste es nicht. Sie ließ den Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen, den sie die letzten drei Jahre ihr Zuhause genannt hatte. Sie und ihre Ma hatten nichts von Wert besessen. Die Lehmwände waren kahl und die Schlafstätte kaum mehr als eine dürftige Ansammlung von zerschlissenen Decken und feuchtem Stroh. Die Arbeit ihrer Ma als Näherin hatte kaum ausgereicht, um Essen zu kaufen. Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen wir."

...

Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie etwas Warmes im Magen hatte. Zumindest war der Junge – _Ceryni_ – nicht müde geworden, ihr das während des gesamten Weges von der Hütte bis zu seinem Zuhause immer wieder aufs Neue zu versichern. Es fühlte sich jedoch eher so an, als würde sich das Essen in ihrem Magen mit jedem Bissen mehr zu einem kalten, harten, übelkeiterregenden Klumpen formen, der jede weitere Nahrungsaufnahme unmöglich machte. Sie legte wortlos den Holzlöffel nieder und setzte sich auf das kleine Klappbett aus Holz, das der Vater des Jungen für sie neben dem Ofen aufgestellt hatte. Ceryni und der braunhaarige Mann, um dessen Augen sich unzählige kleiner Fältchen befanden, die sich vertieften, wenn er lachte, betrachteten sie mitleidig.

Sonea hasste es. Sie wollte kein Mitleid. Mitleid war nutzlos, Mitleid war dumm. Was sie wollte… was sie wollte, war, von ihrer Ma in den Arm genommen zu werden. Oder mit ihr gemeinsam an einem warmen Tag über den Markt im Nordviertel zu spazieren, auch wenn sie nichts kaufen konnten. Doch das war unmöglich. Nichts davon würde sie je wieder tun können. Sonea machte sich keine Illusionen. Sie war in den Hüttenvierteln aufgewachsen und seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit mit Armut, Leid und Tod konfrontiert worden. Ihre Mutter würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Wütend wischte sie sich eine verirrte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte sich zur Wand, damit es niemand sah.

...

In den folgenden Tagen tat der Junge sein Bestes, um sie aufzumuntern. Er versuchte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, fragte sie, ob sie Lust hätte, mit ihm zu spielen, brachte ihr eine zusätzliche Decke und förderte sogar von irgendwoher eine Dall-Frucht zu Tage, die er ihr mit sichtlichem Stolz schenkte. Nichts davon funktionierte. Manchmal rang sich Sonea ein grimassenhaftes Lächeln ab, doch sie antwortete auf keine seiner Fragen und weigerte sich standhaft, ihre behelfsmäßige Schlafstatt zu verlassen. Nach einigen Tagen bemerkte sie dennoch, dass sich etwas in ihrem Umfeld geändert hatte. Die Stimmen der Menschen, die manchmal durch Türen oder Fenster in das kleine Häuschen hineindrangen, klangen anders, aufgeregt, das bunte Treiben in den Gassen wirkte geschäftiger als sonst. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr schließlich, was sie bereits vermutet hatte: Das Jahresendfest stand an.

Sonea hatte diese wenigen, besonderen Tage zwischen Winterfest und Jahresendfeierlichkeiten trotz der Kälte und den damit für Hüttenbewohner verbundenen Unannehmlichkeiten früher immer gemocht. Soneas Ma hatte sich dann abends manchmal mit ihr neben die Feuerstelle gesetzt und ihr alte kyralische oder elynische Märchen erzählt. Die Menschen schienen allgemein fröhlicher zu sein als sonst. Einmal hatte ihnen ein zufriedener Kunde sogar einen kleinen Laib Brot aus getrocknetem Obst und dunklem Getreide geschenkt. Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders gewesen. Tief im Inneren hatte Sonea es gewusst.

Sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als ihre Ma ihr am Abend des Winterfestes nicht wie üblich einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte, sondern sofort erschöpft ins Bett gefallen war. Sie hatte es gewusst, als es ihr am nächsten Morgen nur mit Mühe gelang, wieder aufzustehen, obwohl sie Sonea beruhigend angelächelt und gesagt hatte, sie sei nur erkältet und sie solle nicht so ein besorgtes Gesicht machen. Am darauffolgenden Morgen war sie nicht wieder aufgestanden. Sie hatte es gewusst, als sie besorgt versucht hatte, ihre Mutter wachzurütteln und die ersten kleinen, bläulich-violetten Flecken an Handgelenken und Hals entdeckt hatte. Aber sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie hatte aus den Resten des Abendessens eine dünne Brühe gekocht, die ihre Ma ohne zu klagen getrunken hatte, obwohl sie zweifelsohne furchtbar geschmeckt haben musste.

Sie hatte die alte, mürrische Frau am Markt um ein paar Kräuter angefleht, und diese schließlich im Tausch gegen die Kette, die ihre Mutter ihr vor Jahren geschenkt hatte – das einzig wertvolle, das sie besessen hatte –, bekommen. Doch ihre Ma hatte am nächsten Tag dennoch ihre Augen nicht mehr aufgemacht. _Schluss damit. Genug, genug, genug!_ Sonea schlug mit ihrer kleinen Faust so fest sie konnte gegen den gepressten Lehmboden des Häuschens und war im nächsten Moment froh, dass es niemand gemerkt hatte.

...

Das Jahresendfest kam und ging. Sonea weigerte sich immer noch zu sprechen und nach mehreren missglückten Versuchen, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, und der Versicherung, sie könne bleiben so lange sie wollte, ließen Ceryni und sein Vater sie schließlich in Ruhe. Am Abend des letzten Tages des alten Jahres war sie daher allein in der Hütte zurückgeblieben und hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie sie aus Gewohnheit einen dünnen Reisigzweig zu einer kleinen Figur geformt und anschließend ins Feuer geworfen hatte, wie es in den Hüttenvierteln Brauch war. Man verabschiedete damit das alte Jahr und durfte sich für das neue etwas wünschen. Ihren Wunsch jedoch konnte ihr niemand erfüllen.

Am zweiten Tag des neuen Jahres wurden die Bewohner des Häuschens von einem lauten, energischen Klopfen geweckt. Müde blinzelte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als Torrin, Cerynis Vater, die Tür öffnete. Herein trat eine Frau im mittleren Alter und schüttelte sich unwirsch den Schnee aus dem Haar. Sonea erstarrte und einige Sekunden lang schlug ihr Herz schneller. _Ma!_ Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass die Frau ihrer Mutter zwar ähnelte, sich die beiden aber dennoch unterschieden. Die Frau hatte etwas helleres Haar und sie war auch ein bisschen kleiner als ihre Mutter es gewesen war. Ihr fehlte außerdem die zarte Schönheit Ilias, doch ihr Blick war entschlossen und sie hatte ein ebenso freundliches Gesicht.

Bittere Enttäuschung mischte sich mit Neugier, und so stand Sonea schließlich auf und kam langsam etwas näher, während Torrin und die Frau einige Worte wechselten. „…natürlich. Was hast du gedacht, dass ich meine Nichte verhungern lasse?" Die Stimme der Frau klang forsch, aber sie war nicht ohne Wärme. Ihre wachen Augen entdeckten das kleine Mädchen, das sich ihr hinter Torrins breitem Rücken verborgen genähert hatte, sofort. „Sonea! Lass dich ansehen." Sie beugte sich zu ihr hinab und musterte sie eindringlich, wobei sie Soneas Versuch zurückzuweichen einfach ignorierte. „Ein bisschen mager", lautete ihr Urteil, „aber das lässt sich ändern." Dann sagte sie, diesmal an Sonea gewandt: „Ich bin Jonna, deine Tante. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern." Sie sagte das mit festem Blick und einer solchen Überzeugung, dass Sonea gar nicht anders konnte als ihr zu glauben.

...

Sonea blickte in den grauen Nachmittagshimmel und überlegte, ob es wohl Schnee geben würde. Fast ein ganzes Jahr war seit dem Tod ihrer Ma vergangen. Sie hatte gute und schlechte Tage, doch die guten überwogen inzwischen bei weitem. Cery hatte ihr längst vergeben, wie abweisend sie ihn anfangs behandelt hatte, und sie hatte im Gegenzug nicht vergessen, wie sehr er sich damals um sie bemüht hatte. Sie waren inzwischen gute Freunde geworden, auch wenn Tante Jonna es nicht so gern sah, wenn sie sich mit ihm traf. Sie rümpfte dann immer die Nase und murmelte etwas von _Wie der Vater so der Sohn_ , doch weil sie sah, wie fröhlich Sonea war, wenn sie von ihren Treffen mit Cery zurückkam, erlaubte sie es dann schließlich doch immer.

Der Winter hatte Imardin bereits fest in seinem Griff. Bald war es wieder an der Zeit, die kleinen Zweigfiguren ins Feuer zu werfen. Sonea hatte im letzten Jahr oft darüber nachgedacht, ob ihr verzweifelter Neujahrswunsch nicht doch in Erfüllung gegangen war, irgendwie. Er hatte ihr ihre Mutter nicht zurückgebracht, natürlich nicht, doch sie hatte wieder eine Familie – etwas, das Sonea noch vor einem Jahr für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Sie hatte eine Tante, die sie immer im Auge behielt und stets dafür sorgte, dass sie etwas zu essen hatte. Einen Onkel, der sie behandelte, als wäre sie sein eigenes Kind, und ihr immer, wenn er Zeit hatte, Geschichten erzählte. Und einen besten Freund, der sie aufmunterte, wenn sie doch einmal traurig wurde, und sie immer zum Lachen brachte.

Sie fand, angesichts der Umstände hätte sie es bei weitem schlechter treffen können. Sonea lächelte, als sie am Nachhauseweg die ersten, feinen Schneeflocken auf der Haut spürte. Heute war ein guter Tag.

* * *

Türchen Nr. 11 wird wieder fröhlicher, keine Sorge. Ein schöne 3. Adventwoche wünsche ich euch!


	11. Der Krieger

Heute wie versprochen weniger düsterer Oneshot, wenn auch etwas wehmütig. Bei dem heutigen Türchen handelt es sich gewissermaßen um die Fortsetzung von Kapitel 2 – nähere Informationen findet ihr auf meinem Profil.

* * *

 **11\. Der Krieger**

Lorlen war nervös. So nervös, dass er die braune Schärpe seiner Novizenrobe nun schon zum dritten Mal neu gebunden hatte. Akkarin würde ihn gnadenlos damit aufziehen, wenn er wüsste, wie lange Lorlen an diesem Morgen nun schon vor dem Spiegel gestanden und sein Äußeres kritisch gemustert hatte. Zum Glück würde er es nie erfahren. Lorlen würde den Teufel tun und es dem anderen Novizen auf die Nase binden. Als seine Tür ohne Vorwarnung aufschwang, zuckte er daher erschrocken zusammen und fuhr ertappt herum. Im Türrahmen lehnte besagter Novize und musterte ihn amüsiert. „Warum so schreckhaft, Lorlen?" „Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass es unhöflich ist nicht zu klopfen, wenn du das Zimmer eines anderen betrittst?" „Weißt du, dass es auch unhöflich ist, Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten?" Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn an.

„Ich geb's auf", seufzte Lorlen. Nach einem letzten, prüfenden – und wie er hoffte, unbemerkten – Blick in den Spiegel straffte er sich und trat in den Flur. „Kein Grund, aufgeregt zu sein, mein Freund", tönte es nach einigen Schritten. „Bin ich nicht." „Natürlich nicht." Akkarin, der neben ihm herging, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Lorlen die scharfe Auffassungsgabe seines Freundes. Man konnte nichts lange vor ihm geheim halten, gleichgültig ob es sich dabei um einen Gemütszustand, einen verstohlenen Blick in dessen Tagebuch oder um eine heimliche Liebschaft handelte. In dieser Hinsicht schätze Lorlen sich dennoch glücklich – Akkarin verwendete derlei Wissen niemals gegen ihn, während er bei anderen Novizen deutlich weniger Zurückhaltung zeigte, sofern es seinen Zwecken diente. Es bereitete dem dunkelhaarigen Novizen allerdings ein enormes Vergnügen, ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit damit aufzuziehen.

Die beiden Freunde bogen um eine Ecke und sahen unvermittelt – und deutlich früher, als Lorlen gehofft hatte – das hohe, verzierte Tor der Gildehalle vor sich aufragen. Es hatte sich bereits eine beträchtliche Menschenmenge davor versammelt, unter ihnen sowohl Magier und Novizen als auch deren Familien. Lorlen begriff nicht, wie Akkarin es fertigbrachte, noch immer so gelassen neben ihm herzuschlendern, während sein eigenes Herz so laut pochte, dass er befürchtete, man würde sich gleich nach ihm umdrehen. Empört schüttelte er den Kopf. Manche Dinge waren einfach ungerecht. Sie gesellten sich zu den versammelten Novizen, die gerade begannen, sich am hinteren Ende der Menge auf Geheiß von Rektor Jerrik aufzustellen. Akkarin stieß ihn leicht in die Seite. „Nur die Ruhe." Lorlen nickte, wenig halbherzig.

Der dunkelhaarige Novize an seiner Seite lehnte sich zu Lorlen herüber und flüsterte: „Wenn du in der Halle vor den höheren Magiern stehst und deinen Eid sprichst, stell dir einfach vor, sie hätten nichts an." Er kicherte. „Du wirst sehen, dann fühlst du dich gleich besser. Ohne seine Roben sieht Lord Garen bestimmt gleich um Einiges weniger furchteinflößend aus." „Nein, danke." Lorlen verzog schaudernd das Gesicht. „Es gibt Dinge, die will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen." Während sie sprachen, hatten sich die Gruppe von Novizen in Bewegung gesetzt und ehe Lorlen es sich versah, standen sie bereits in der enormen Halle, die Lorlen zuletzt bei seiner Aufnahme in die Gilde betreten hatte. Die Ränge waren erneut gut gefüllt, doch sonst unterschied sich Einiges von der Aufnahmezeremonie der Novizen. Anders als damals waren die Berater des Königs anwesend und auf dem Podest am Ende der Halle standen die drei Oberhäuptern der Disziplinen. Auch der Administrator befand sich nicht auf seinem üblichen Platz zwischen den höheren Magiern oben auf der Tribüne, sondern stand etwas abseits am Podest mit einer Rolle Pergament in der Hand; neben ihm schwebte ein Stapel verzierter, in Leder eingeschlagener Dokumente. _Ihre Urkunden!_

Die Aufregung, welche durch die Unterhaltung mit Akkarin etwas verebbt war, kehrte nun auf einen Schlag zurück. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als der alte Mann in den dunkelblauen Roben die Hände hob, und dann verstummten die Gespräche. „Lords und Ladys der Magiergilde, geschätzte Repräsentanten der Häuser, angehende Magier. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zur Abschlusszeremonie der Winternovizen begrüßen zu dürfen. In Kürze werden nun die angehenden Magier vortreten und der Gilde durch das Ablegen eines bindenden Schwurs aufs Neue ihre Treue und Verbundenheit versichern, wodurch sie zu vollwertigen Mitgliedern dieser Gemeinschaft werden. Zunächst jedoch –"

Lorlen kamen die Worte des alten Magiers bekannt vor. Er fing Akkarins Blick auf und der andere Novize grinste. _Also ist es ihm auch aufgefallen._ Administrator Halor schien bei jedem Anlass dieselbe Rede zu halten, er tauschte nur noch einzelne Worte aus oder machte kleinere Anpassungen. Er war wohl schon so lange im Amt, dass er sich nicht mehr die Mühe machte, sich für jeden Anlass eine neue formelle Ansprache zurechtzulegen, der ohnehin niemand so genau lauschte. „Angehende Magier und Magierinnen der Gilde, tretet nach der Nennung eures Namens vor und legt im Angesicht der anwesenden Zeugen euren Eid ab!" Selten war Lorlen so froh gewesen, dass sein Name nicht mit einem A oder B begann. Das wundervolle L am Beginn seines Namens verschaffte ihm noch einige Augenblicke, in denen er die anderen Novizen beobachten und somit die Wahrscheinlichkeit peinlicher Fehltritte seinerseits minimieren konnte. Akkarin hingegen hatte weniger Glück. „Akkarin, aus der Familie Delvon, Haus Velan."

Sein Freund trat gefasst nach vorne und sprach die traditionellen Worte. Als er sich, nun in Rot gewandet, zu Lorlen umdrehte und unter dem höflichen Applaus der Anwesenden die wenigen Stufen vom Podest herunterstieg, um sich zum ersten Mal zu den anderen Magiern auf der Tribüne zu setzen, konnte Lorlen dennoch für einen kurzen Augenblick Stolz und Freude auf seinen sonst ausdruckslosen Gesichtszügen erkennen. „Drina aus der Familie Genard!" Eine rothaarige Frau löste sich aus den Reihen der Novizen und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu den Oberhäuptern der Disziplinen. In regelmäßigen Abständen folgten ihr noch einige weitere Novizen, bis mit „Lia, Familie Laren, Haus Sorrel" die letzte Person vor ihm aufgerufen wurde. Lorlen atmete noch einmal tief durch und blickte zu Akkarin hinüber, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, dann wurde sein Name aufgerufen. Als er vor die zwei Frauen und den Mann mit den schwarzen Schärpen getreten war, musste er unwillkürlich an Akkarins Ratschlag denken und wurde unfreiwillig rot, als er den Blick von Lady Darla, dem noch recht jungen Oberhaupt der Alchimisten, auffing. Im Geiste bedachte er seinen Freund mit einigen wenig schmeichelhaften Ausdrücken.

„Kniet nieder, Lorlen aus der Familie Agyll und dem Haus Parin. Seid ihr bereit, die Verantwortung zu tragen, welche die Position eines Magiers der Gilde mit sich bringt?" „Das bin ich." „Schwört Ihr, dass ihr den Regeln der Magiergilde, den Gesetzen des Landes Kyralia und den Anweisungen Eures Königs folgeleisten werdet?" „Ich schwöre es." „Gelobt Ihr, die Werte der Magiergilde zu Kyralia zu ehren und zu achten und euch niemals der Ausübung schädlicher und unlauterer magischer Praktiken schuldig zu machen?" „Ich gelobe es." „Und versprecht Ihr, die Euch übertragene Macht nicht dazu zu verwenden, anderen Personen Schaden zuzufügen, seien es Magier oder Nichtmagier, und Eure Magie nicht zu missbrauchen, um Euch anderen gegenüber einen unfairen Vorteil zu verschaffen?" „Ich verspreche es." „Dann sei es so. Welche Disziplin wählt ihr?" „Ich wähle die Heilkunst." Lorlen bemerkte stolz, dass seine Stimme nicht ein einziges Mal gezittert hatte.

„Und nimmt das Oberhaupt der von euch angestrebten Disziplin euer Gesuch an?" „Das tue ich." Lord Garens Stimme klang ernst und ruhig, und Lorlen verspürte erneut Bewunderung und Respekt vor dem älteren Magier, dessen Leidenschaft und Hingabe zu den Heilkünsten auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Lorlen diese Disziplin heute wählte. Lord Garen ergriff den äußeren Teil einer langen, grünen Magierrobe und legte ihn Lorlen um die Schultern. „Dann erhebt euch nun, Lord Lorlen, als vollwertiges Mitglied der Magiergilde zu Kyralia." Administrator Halor reichte ihm eine der Urkunden und beglückwünschte ihn zu seinem Abschluss, dann war es vorbei. Lorlen nahm den Weg vom Podest bis zu den Rängen der Magier kaum wahr. Erst als er neben Akkarin saß und dieser ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, realisierte er, was gerade geschehen war. Es gelang ihm nicht, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken, und er hörte, wie Akkarin neben ihm leise kicherte.

...

Später am Abend, als das traditionelle Bankett vorüber war und er in grüne Roben gewandet in seinen neuen Räumlichkeiten in den Magierunterkünften stand, hatte Lorlen zum ersten Mal Zeit, durchzuatmen. Morgen war ein freier Tag, doch danach würde er mit dem Dienst im Heilerquartier beginnen. Mit einem Mal wusste er nicht, wie er den restlichen Abend verbringen sollte. Es gab nichts mehr zu lernen und die Sperrstunde der Novizen galt für ihn als Magier nicht länger. Doch was sollte er mit dieser neugewonnen Freiheit anfangen? Da kam ihm eine Idee und lächelnd machte Lorlen sich auf den Weg zu den Küchen.

Gutgelaunt spazierte Lorlen durch die dunklen Korridore der Gilde und kehrte nach seinem kurzen Abstecher in den Küchen in die Magierunterkünfte zurück, eine Flasche in der Hand. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür in dem Stockwerk über seinem eigenen Quartier stehen und klopfte. Als die Tür nicht wie erwartet aufschwang, klopfte er ein zweites Mal. Diesmal vernahm er einige gedämpfte Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür und meinte, ein Rumpeln und einen unterdrückten Fluch herauszuhören. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit und Akkarin blickte heraus. „Ja?" Lorlen grinste seinen Freund an und hob wortlos die Flasche in seiner Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Akkarin nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Heute nicht, mein Freund. Ich… bin noch beschäftigt." Er wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als Lorlen ihn aufhielt. „Red keinen Unsinn, Akkarin. Das ist unser erster Abend als Magier! Das muss gefeiert werden. Außerdem bist du erst seit knapp sieben Stunden ein Krieger, allzu viel kannst du noch nicht zu tun haben!" Entschlossen drängte er sich an seinem Freund vorbei.

Akkarin, der wohl damit gerechnet hatte, dass seine Worte ausreichen würden, um Lorlen am Eintreten zu hindern, wurde überrumpelt. Auf halbem Weg durch Akkarins Vorzimmer hielt Lorlen einen Moment lang inne, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Du… hast doch keinen Damenbesuch, oder?" Akkarin öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wäre es nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen, hätte Lorlen schwören können, dass sein Freund einen Moment lang gequält ausgesehen hatte. „Gut", meinte Lorlen zufrieden. „Dann steht dem einen oder anderen Glas anurenischem Dunkelwein zur Feier des Tages ja nichts im Wege." Er machte einen Schritt in Akkarins Wohnzimmer und erstarrte. Nach einem Augenblick merkte er, dass sein Freund hinter ihn getreten war, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

„Was ist das?" „Lorlen–" „Sag mir, dass das nicht das ist, nach dem es aussieht", meinte Lorlen schließlich mit tonloser Stimme. Er konnte Akkarins Gesicht nicht sehen, doch die prägnante Pause und die Tatsache, dass sein Freund ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb, verriet ihm genug. Eine Weile sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. „Und wann genau hattest du vor mir das zu sagen – und wage es nicht, mich anzulügen." Akkarin seufzte. „Gar nicht." Er trat in den Raum hinein, in welchem im Gegensatz zu dem in Lorlens Unterkunft noch ein Durcheinander aus Kisten, Büchern und Möbelstücken herrschte, und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Lorlen rührte sich nicht. Starr blickte er auf den großen, überfüllten Koffer in der Mitte des Raumes, aus dem Roben, Pergament und Federn, Bücher und anderes herausquollen, und schwieg eine lange Zeit.

Schließlich machte er einige Schritte vorwärts und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Sessel sinken. „Wie lange bist du weg?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Vermutlich ein Jahr, vielleicht länger." Lorlen hob den Kopf und sah, dass Akkarin ihn besorgt und auch ein wenig schuldbewusst musterte. „Warum?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich– die letzten fünf Jahre war ich ständig auf dem Gelände der Gilde, ich habe Imardin kein einziges Mal verlassen. Ich möchte die Welt sehen, Lorlen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mein restliches Leben lang–". Lorlen unterbrach ihn. „Das meinte ich nicht. Warum? Warum so bald, nicht einmal einen Tag nach unserem Abschluss? Und warum wolltest du es mir verschweigen?" Akkarin zögerte kurz, doch er antwortete. „Es wäre sinnlos, meine Abreise unnötig hinauszuzögern. Hier habe ich im Moment keine Verpflichtungen und jetzt, wo der Winter bald vorrüber ist, ist der beste Zeitpunkt, um eine so lange Reise zu beginnen. Und ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, Lorlen, weil ich dir die letzten Tage nicht verderben wollte. Du hast dich so auf unseren Abschluss gefreut, ich wollte dir das nicht nehmen."

„Also hast du gedacht ich fände es besser wenn du einfach am Tag _nach_ unserem Abschluss ohne ein Wort verschwindest?" Sein Freund gab keine Antwort. „Verflucht, Akkarin! Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt hätte, wenn ich morgen Früh zu deinem Quartier gegangen wäre und herausgefunden hätte, dass mein bester Freund fortgegangen ist, ohne sich zu verabschieden?" „Ich dachte, so wäre es leichter für dich." „Da hast du falsch gedacht." „Offensichtlich." Die beiden starrten sich einige Augenblicke lang an, und schließlich seufzte Lorlen. „Hast du fertig gepackt?" Akkarins Blick wanderte zu dem Durcheinander in seinem Koffer und er zuckte die Schultern. „Mehr oder weniger." „Gut. Dann trinken wir jetzt." Akkarin blickte seinen Freund überrascht an. „Trinken?" „Ich habe eine Flasche Anurenischen organisiert, schon vergessen? Auch wenn ich die lieber dazu verwendet hätte, um unseren Abschluss zu feiern, so sollten wir dennoch wenigstens auf deine bevorstehende Reise anstoßen. Es wäre schade um den Wein."

Akkarins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vertrauten Lächeln und er förderte vor irgendwoher aus dem Chaos seiner Unterkunft zwei Weingläser zutage. „Da hast du allerdings Recht, mein Freund."

...

Als Lorlen am nächsten Morgen im Innenhof stand und der Kutsche nachblickte, bis sie das Gelände der Gilde verlassen hatte und schließlich um eine Biegung verschwand, war er nicht mehr wütend. Er konnte seinen Freund verstehen, irgendwie. Und er hatte immer gewusst, dass es dieser nicht sein Leben lang in der Magiergilde aushalten würde, ohne auch einmal etwas anderes zu sehen. Ein Weg, auf dem Lorlen ihm als Heiler nicht folgen konnte. Dennoch war es ein seltsames Gefühl, hier zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren allein zu sein. Die beiden hatten während ihrer Novizenzeit fast jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, und der Gedanke, dass er seinen Freund nun Monate, womöglich Jahre nicht mehr sehen würde, war befremdlich. Sie würden sich natürlich schreiben, aber das war nicht das Gleiche.

Akkarin war unter seiner charmanten Fassade schon immer ein eher verschlossener und manchmal distanzierter Mensch gewesen und oft konnte ihn nur ein direktes Gespräch aus der Reserve locken. Lorlen hatte also eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wie Akkarins Briefe aussehen würden. Er schnaubte und kehrte kopfschüttelnd in seine Unterkunft zurück. Als er das Quartier betrat, war er überrascht, als er einen Umschlag auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Er öffnete ihn und las erstaunt die Zeilen auf dem darin enthaltenen Bogen Papier.

 _Lorlen –_

 _wehe, wenn du dich in deine Arbeit als Heiler stürzt, während ich nicht da bin, und dich nicht wenigstens ab und zu in die Gesellschaft von anderen Menschen (nein, deine Patienten zählen nicht) begibst. Ich erwarte von dir mindestens eine Geschichte über einen feuchtfröhlichen Abend, die ich nicht noch_ nicht _kenne, wenn ich wieder da bin, verstanden? Glaub ja nicht, ich vergesse darauf. Und du brauchst dringend ein Mädchen, mein Freund. Glaub mir, das wird dich aufheitern._

 _Da ich, wenn du das liest, sicher schon ausreichend Abstand zwischen uns gebracht haben werde und du mich dafür nicht mehr büßen lassen kannst, folgender Rat: Versuch es doch mal mit der blonden Heilerin aus Elyne, die mit dem langen Zopf. Es könnte sein, dass ich ihr gegenüber angedeutet habe, du wärst an ihr interessiert. Sie wirkte nicht abgeneigt._

An dieser Stelle zerknitterte Lorlen beim Lesen das Papier.

 _Bis zum nächsten Winterfest bin ich vermutlich wieder in Imardin. Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit dir dann die zahlreichen alkoholischen Spezialitäten zu verkosten, auf die ich zweifelsohne während meiner Reise stoßen werde._

 _Akkarin_

Lorlen schwankte zwischen Erheiterung und Entrüstung, als er den Brief seines besten Freundes zusammenfaltete.

 _Bis dann, Akkarin._

* * *

Falls sich jemand darüber wundert, dass zu Akkarins und Lorlens Novizenzeit eine Frau das Oberhaupt der Alchimisten war, obwohl Sarrin als älterer Mann beschrieben wird: Wie wir durch Yilara wissen, sind Magier durchaus nicht unsterblich und demnach auch vor Krankheiten und Unfällen nicht gefeit. Tatsächlich starb Lady Darla einige Monate nach dieser Zeremonie, als ein alchemistisches Experiment, dem sie beiwohnte, schiefging. In Folge wurde dann Lord Sarrin aufgrund seiner Erfahrung und seines Wissens in das Amt des obersten Alchemisten berufen.

Was Lorlens Haus betrifft – ich hatte hier in Kapitel 2 einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, den ich nachträglich ausgebessert habe. Lorlens Haus und Familie sind nun in beiden Kapiteln gleich.


	12. Der Widersacher

Verzeiht bitte die unregelmäßigen Updates – der Weihnachtsstress ist die Hölle. Im Türchen Nr. 12 – das bis etwa zur Ernennung Soneas zur Novizin des Hohen Lords canon ist – befindet sich ein Oneshot mit Sonea und Regin im Fokus (kein Pairing, keine Sorge). Lasst euch überraschen!

Danke an **lovethis** für das Review! Thank you for reviewing and reading this story even though you have to use google translate to do so! I originally intended to publish this story in English too but I found that, at the moment, I don't have the time to translate all 24 chapters (especially since I did not receive much reviews for the English version either), which is why there are only 3 for now. However, if people are interested in reading all 24 one-shots in English, I would be willing to translate and upload them :-) Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading my story.

* * *

 **12\. Der Widersacher**

Als Sonea an diesem Morgen das Klassenzimmer betrat, war etwas anders. Anfangs konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, denn es waren keine offensichtlichen Unterschiede erkennbar. Die Novizen an den kleinen Tischen waren noch dieselben, und auch der Raum selbst sah noch genauso aus wie am Tag zuvor. Verwirrt ließ Sonea ihren Blick noch einmal durch das Zimmer schweifen, doch als sie erneut nichts entdecken konnte, schrieb sie das seltsame Gefühl ihrer schlaflosen Nacht zu und setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz. Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Schreibutensilien auf dem Tisch zu plazieren, als ihr plötzlich einfliel, was seltsam war: Niemand beachtete sie. Nicht, dass sie üblicherweise viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam, das Fehlen _negativer_ Zuwendung seitens der anderen Novizen war jedoch ungewöhnlich.

Anfangs, nachdem sie die Novizin des Hohen Lords geworden war, hatte man sie zum größten Teil in Ruhe gelassen, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch hatten die anderen Novizen gemerkt, dass es durchaus Dinge gab, mit denen sie durchkamen. Also hatten sie sich allerlei kleine, perfide Gemeinheiten überlegt, um ihr das Leben so schwer wie irgend möglich zu machen, ohne dabei besonders aufzufallen. Es war also sehr merkwürdig, dass bis jetzt niemand ihre Schreibutensilien hatte davonschweben lassen; ihr Tintenfass hatte sich noch nicht wie von Zauberhand über ihre Notizen ergossen und auch auf ihrem Stuhl hatte sie nichts Unappetitliches vorgefunden.

Sonea glaubte nicht daran, dass sie plötzlich die Lust verloren hatten, sie zu piesaken/ärgern, vor allem nicht Regin. Wo war er überhaupt?Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass er noch nicht auf seinem üblichen Platz schräg hinter Sonea saß. Erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn betrat er schließlich das Klassenzimmer. Sonea musterte ihn überrascht. Statt sie zu begrüßen ignorierte Regin die anderen Novizen, die sich zu ihm umdrehten, ging ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er schien einen besonders schlechten Tag zu haben. _Vielleicht hat ja_ _sein Diener vergessen, ihm heute morgen sein Frühstück in einer gldenen Schüssel zu servieren_ , dachte Sonea spöttisch.

Gleich nach Regin betrat Lord Elben den Raum und begann zu sprechen, weswegen Sonea ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne richtete und begann, sich sorgfältig Notizen zu machen. Nach einer Zeit hörte sie, wie die anderen Novizen hinter ihr zu flüstern begannen. Sie straffte sich in der Erwartung, gleich ihren eigenen Namen zu hören, was jedoch nicht geschah. Stattdessen vernahm sie etwas, das wie _Schande_ und _ungeheuerlich_ klang. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Nicht, dass ihre Bevorzugung durch den Hohen Lord nicht schon öfter als Schande bezeichnet worden war, doch meistens gelang es ihren Klassenkameraden, ihre Empörung über Soneas Existenz bis zu den Pausen für sich zu behalten.

Auch Lord Elben schien die Unaufmerksamkeit seiner Novizen zu bemerken und wies sie mit wachsender Verärgerung mehrmals zu recht. Als der Unterricht schließlich vorüber und Lord Elben entnervt aus dem Raum gerauscht war, beeilte Sonea sich, es dem Magier gleichzutun. Sie wollte vor dem Mittagessen noch in die Novizenbibliothek, um für die morgige Prüfung in theoretischer Kriegskunst zu lernen. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste sie einen Umweg durch einen seltener frequentierten Bereich der Universität machen, um sicherheitshalber die geheimen Gänge zu meiden, die Akkarin ihr vor kurzem zu benutzen verboten hatte.

Als sie um eine Ecke bog, hörte sie plötzlich vielstimmiges, höhnisches Lachen und verfluchte sich für ihre Vorsicht und Akkarins Verbot, die es den anderen Novizen nun noch leichter gemacht hatten, ihr aufzulauern. Sie wappnete sich und zog einen Schild hoch, doch zu ihrer Überraschung beachtete sie die Gruppe gar nicht, stattdessen richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas in ihrer Mitte. Verdutzt trat sie näher und hörte, was die Novizen sagten. „… geradezu abstoßend, findest du nicht auch, Regin?" Gelächter folgte Vallons Worten. „Allerdings. Wirklich eine Schande. Da fragt man sich doch, was mit der Familie nicht stimmt. Warum sonst sollte sich eine junge Dame aus gutem Hause mit einem _Hüttenbewohner_ einlassen", fügte die sonst eher zurückhaltende Issle mit gerümpfter Nase hinzu.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat ja unser Regin hier ähnliche Vorlieben wie seine Schwester?" Diesmal war es Alend, der gesprochen hatte. Etwa acht oder neun Novizen hatten einen Kreis um… _Regin_ gebildet – ganz ähnlich wie sie es oft bei ihr getan hatten – und schienen über ihn herzuziehen. „Halt die Klappe, Alend", fuhr Regin ihn an, doch der ignorierte den blonden Jungen. „Na ja, wenigstens deine Eltern scheinen noch zu wissen was sich gehört. Wie man hört haben sie die kleine Hure verstoßen, nicht wahr, Regin?" „Nenn sie nicht so!" Regin hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Nur war es dann schon zu spät." Issle kicherte. „Was glaubt ihr, ob das Balg–" Sie kam nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Regin hatte einen flammende, magische Späre erschaffen, die nun auf Issle zuflog. Die Novizen schienen jedoch mit Regins Angriff gerechnet zu haben und attackierten ihn nun ihrerseits mit Magie.

Regin, der es nicht wie Sonea gewohnt war, sich gegen mehrere Angreifer gleichzeitig zu verteidigen, verbrauchte den Großteil seiner Magie für ein paar wenige, starke Kraftschläge, die aber am gemeinsamen Schild der anderen Novizen wirklungslos abprallten. Bald darauf versagte sein einenes Schild und ihm blieb nur, sich mit den Armen zu schützen als die anderen damit fortfuhren ihn zu verspotten und mit mehr oder weniger harmlosen, aber schmerzhaften Gedanken- und schwachen Kraftschlägen zu traktieren.

Sonea stand eine Weile lang einfach nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen überrascht. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht derjenige zu sein, der von den anderen Novizen schikaniert wurde – und noch seltsamer, zu sehen wie Regin gedemütigt wurde. Gerade Regin, der ihr seit ihrer Aufnahme in die Magiergilde unzählige Male aufgelauert, sie beleidigt und erniedrigt hatte. Immer war sie diejenige gewesen, die man aufgrund ihrer Herkunft ausgegrenz und drangsaliert hatte. Sonea hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass sich das Blatt so schnell wenden könnte, dass sich die Novizen tatsächlich gegen einen der ihren wenden würden. Nur wegen – wegen was? Dem nach zu urteilen was sie gehört hatte war der Grund dafür wohl irgendeine Familiensache. Regins Haus schien an Ansehen verloren zu haben.

Sonea zögerte. Regin hatte es verdient. Er hatte alles verdient, was die anderen Novizen ihm gerade antaten, und noch mehr. Er war ein Widerling und hatte jahrelang nach Kräften dafür gesorgt, dass niemand vergaß, wo sie herkam und wo ihr Platz seiner Ansicht nach war. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Hinter ihr erklangen ein hämisches Lachen und dann ein Schmerzenslaut. Sonea blieb stehen und fluchte. Das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Sie musste einfach nur nichts tun und weggehen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde diese Sache mit Regin sogar dazu führen, dass die anderen das Interesse an ihr verloren. Zumindest wäre es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er noch einmal ihr Anführer würde, was bedeutete, dass die Zahl der Angriffe auf sie durch das Fehlen des treibenden Kraft stark abnehmen würden.

Sie hörte ein zischendes Geräusch und einen gedämpften Protest und dann erneut Gelächter. Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging wieder auf die Gruppe zu. Sie musste wahnsinnig sein. Völlig wahnsinning. Kano bemerkte sie zuerst. Er sah sie überrascht an und dachte wohl für einen Augenblick, sie würde sich ihnen anschließen wollen, denn er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie begann sich zwischen den Umstehenden durchzudrängen. Vor dem am Boden kauernden Regin kam sie zum Stehen. der äußere Teil seiner Roben war angesengt und seine Haare mit einer zähen Flüssigkeit verklebt. Die Novizen verstummten, als sie Sonea bemerkten und Regin hob den Kopf. Als er Sonea sah trat ein trotziger, aber wissender Ausdruck in seine Augen. „Na los", murmelte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Hört auf damit." Regin blickte ungläubig auf. Auch die anderen Novizen schienen überrascht. „Als ob wir uns von dir Befehle geben lassen würden, _Hüttenmädchen_." Die kurzzeitige Unsicherheit, die ihre Anwesenheit verursacht hatte, legte sich offensichtlich bereits und den Novizen war wieder eingefallen, warum genau sie Sonea nicht mochten. Sonea streckte das Kinn vor und blickte Vallon, der gesprochen hatte, fest in die Augen. „Ihr hattet euren Spaß. Jetzt lasst ihn in Ruhe." Vallon verengte seine Augen. „Und was, wenn nicht?" Bevor Sonea antworten konnte, erklang Trassias Stimme. „Was interessiert dich das überhaupt? Es ist ja nicht so, als würdet ihr euch besonders gut leiden können." Issle nickte bekräftigend. „Außer – ooh, _magst_ du ihn etwa?" Sie lachte hämisch.

„Nein, wie passend. Hast dir wohl auch eine schmutzige kleine Freundin angelacht, was Regin? Wusste ich doch, dass du die Neigungen deiner Schwester teilst!" Issles Augen funkelten vor boshaftem Vernügen. Jetzt, wo Regin bei seinen Klassenkameraden in Ungnade gefallen war, war die Position des Anführers freigeworden. Und die Novizin hatte offensichtlich nicht vor, diese einem anderen zu überlassen. Sie grinste und sah in die Runde. „Ich sage, wir zeigen ihnen, wo ihr Platz ist." Die anderen wechselten unsichere Blicke. Einen einzelnen Novizen anzugreifen war das eine. Aber gleich zwei? Regin war geschwächt, aber sie hatten bereits einen Teil ihrer Kraft aufgebraucht, um seine Angriffe abzuwehren und sein Schild zu durchbrechen. Und Sonea gehörte zu den stärksten Novizen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Issle." Es war Kano, der gesprochen hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen. Wir haben schon das Mittagessen verpasst und die nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnt in zehn Minuten. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen dem hier zu spät zu kommen." Issle warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Geh doch, wenn du zu feige bist." Kanos Worte hatten jedoch auch bei ein paar anderen Bedenken ausgelöst, die jetzt zögernd von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten und unsicher zwischen Issle, Kano, Regin und Sonea hin und her blickten. Sonea sah ihre Chance und ergriff ihrerseits das Wort. „An eurer Stelle würde ich lieber tun, was Kano sagt. Mich mögt ihr ja ungestraft drangsalieren können, aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das bei Regin auch so läuft? Was glaubt ihr wohl, was passiert, wenn Lord Garrel herausfindet, was ihr hier veranstaltet?"

Das Zögern in den Augen der Novizen wich Besorgnis und Kano, Trassia, Narron, Elayk und Gennyl wandten sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Issle um und gingen. Die wiederum warf Vallon und Alend einen drohenden Blick zu, doch als sie sah, wie blass die beiden bei dem Gedanken an den strengen und einflussreichen Krieger geworden waren, sackten ihre Schultern herab. „Lass uns lieber gehen." Alends Stimme klang vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. Issle war Vieles, aber nicht dumm. Sie wusste, wann sie verloren hatte. Sie nickte ihren beiden Klassenkameraden abgehackt zu und drehte sich nach einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Sonea und den am Boden liegenden Regin und einem _Wir werden ja noch sehen!_ am Absatz um und ging, gefolgt von Alend und Vallon, mit hoch erhobenen Kopf davon.

Plötzlich waren Sonea und Regin allein in dem verlassenen Korridor. Einige Augenblicke lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, dann richtete sich der blonde Novzie hastig auf und spuckte ein Klumpen der schleimigen Flüssigkeit aus, die auch in seinen Haaren klebte. „Was sollte das?", fuhr er sie dann an. Sonea hatte keine Dankbarkeit von ihm erwartet, aber sie sah auch nicht ein, sich für ihre Hilfe von ihm auch noch zurechtweise zu lassen. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach danke sagst? Oder bringen sie euch das in euren ach so feinen Häusern nicht bei?" Sie sah, dass er seinen Arm vor seine Brust gepresst hielt und die Heilerin in ihr streckte unwillkürlich ihre Hand danach aus, doch Regin zuckte zurück und sah sie wütend an. Jetzt wo die anderen Novizen weg waren, war sie die einzige, gegen die er seinen Unmut richten konnte.

„Was, hast du gedacht, wir wären jetzt Freunde? Glaubst du etwa, uns verbindet etwas, nur weil ich einmal Pech gehabt habe? Wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Was du gemacht hast, bedeutet gar nichts. Das hätte ich auch gut alleine hinbekommen." Sonea zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach, wirklich? Sah aber nicht so aus."„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Du hast es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Jetzt glauben sie, ich hätte etwas mit dir. Das werde ich nie wieder los." Sonea jedoch machten seine Worte nichts aus. Sie hatte ohnehin keine Freundlichkeit von ihm erwartet. Sein Verhalten überraschte sie nicht. Er erinnerte sie irgendwie an das verletzte Harrel, das sie einmal als Kind in einer Gasse gefunden hatte. Sie hatte es streicheln und ihm helfen wollen, doch das verängstigte Tier hatte sie in die Hand gebissen und war dann verendet.

Sie beäugte noch einmal prüfend die Art, wie er seinen Arm hielt. „Bist du drauf gefallen? Das ist wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Du solltest zu einem Heiler gehen." „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", kam prompt seine Antwort, doch er klang nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt wie zuvor, offensichtlich wurden die Schmerzen in seinem Arm stärker. „Und wie, bitte schön, soll ich das den Heilern erklären?" Er machte mit seinem unverletzten Arm eine ausladende Handbewegung und deutete auf den Zustand seines Äußeren. „Du könntest ihnen sagen, was vorgefallen ist", schlug Sonea vor. „Und vor den anderen das Gesicht verlieren, weil ich gepetzt habe? Nein, danke." Er zuckte zusammen, als er das _Nein_ mit einer Geste hatte unterstreichen wollen und aus Versehen die verletzte Hand bewegt hatte.

Sonea seufzte. „Na gut. Gib mir deinen Arm, ich seh's mir an." Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als ob Regin protestieren würde, doch dann trat ein resignierter Ausdruck in seine Augen und er nickte. Sonea trat auf ihn zu, berührte seine Hand und sandte ihre Sinne aus, um die Wunde genauer zu untersuchen. „Jap, gebrochen", lautete ihr knapper Kommentar einige Sekunden später. Regin zögerte einen Moment, dann murmelte er: „Kannst du es heilen?" Sonea blickte ihn überrascht an. „Warum tust du es nicht selbst?" Regin blickte sie unwillig an. „Heilkünste… sind nicht meine Stärke. Ich habe keine Lust, dann mit einem schiefen Arm herumzulaufen, wie ein Krüppel." Sonea besann sich eines Besseren als ihm zu erklären, dass das bei einem unkomplizierten Bruch wie dem seinen unwahrscheinlich war, und seufzte erneut. „Na gut."

Während sie die Knochen in seinem Arm wieder zusammenfügte, gewann die Neugier in ihr die Oberhand und sie sah ihn an. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Seit wann bist du bei den anderen denn in Ungnade gefallen?" Regin schien kurz zu überlegen, ob er ihr antworten sollte, tat es aber schließlich doch. „Meine Schwester, sie… sie hat sich geweigert, in eine arrangierte Ehe einzuwilligen und ist mit ihrem Geliebten davongelaufen. Irgendso ein schmuddeliger Krimineller aus den Hütten. Mein Vater hat sie aus der Familie ausgestoßen." Sonea ignorierte seine indirekte Beleidigung und hakte nach. „Und das ist alles? Deswegen haben dich die anderen angegriffen? Aber das ist lächerlich! Wie kann man die beiden dafür bestrafen, dass sie einander mögen?" „Sie hat sich der Anweisung ihres Familienoberhaupts widersetzt. Und sie hat die Ehre ihrer Familie und ihres Hauses beschmutzt, als sie sich mit diesem Mann eingelassen hat." Regin winkte ab. „Du wirst das nicht verstehen." Sonea ließ seinen inzwischen geheilten Arm los. „Stimmt. Das verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Sie ist doch deine Schwester. Wie kannst du so über sie sprechen? Magst du sie denn nicht?" Regin verzog gequält das Gesicht, er schien vergessen zu haben, mit wem er sprach. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Von mir wird erwartet–" Er brach ab, als in der Ferne ein Gong erklang, der den Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts signalisierte. „Verflucht, ich komme zu spät zu Heilkunst."

„Da sind wir schon zwei", meinte Sonea wenig begeistert. Lady Indria war zwar nicht für Wutausbrüche oder Strafarbeiten bekannt, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihr Zuspätkommen Akkarin melden würde. Etwas, das sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte. „Noch schlimmer. Man könnte glatt denken–" Regin unterbrach sich schaudernd. Sonea schnaubte. „Das ist jetzt dein kleinstes Problem." Sie deutete auf seine versengten Roben und die verklebten Haare. „Wenn du so zu Heilkunst gehst, könnte das auffallen", meinte sie trocken. „Ach, meinst du wirklich?", entgegnete Regin, konnte aber nicht anders, als leicht zu grinsen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich… gehe dann." Er schupperte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich muss dringend in die Badehäuser." Sonea nickte nur und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wenn sie sich beeilte, käme sie vielleicht nicht allzu spät.

Nach einigen Metern erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Sonea?" Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?" „Danke." Regin deutete auf seinen Arm, sah sie aber nicht an. Überrascht starrte sie den anderen Novizen an. Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Äh, ist schon gut", murmelte sie schließlich. „Ich– werd dann mal…" Regin fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut und als sie nickt drehte er sich abrupt um und ging. Sonea stand noch einen Moment lang verblüfft im leeren Gang. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Sie blinzelte mehrmals. Möglicherweise hatten die anderen Novizen ihn auch am Kopf getroffen. Ja, das klang plausibel. Oder es lag am nahenden Winterfest. Rektor Jerrik war heute morgen auch schon ungewöhnlich fröhlich gewesen und hatte, ein kleines Liedchen vor sich hinsummend, es sogar verabsäumt, sie für ihr Laufen auf einem Flur der Universität zu maßregeln.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trottete entgegen ihres vorherigen Entschlusses sich zu beeilen langsam in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers. _Seltsames Völkchen, diese Magier_. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass Akkarin beim obligatorischen Abendessen gut gelaunt ein Tänzchen hinlegte. Sie prustete los, als sie sich vorstellte, wie der finstere, meist reservierte Hohe Lord mit einem festlichen Marinzweig im Haar und wallenden Roben hin und her schunkelte. Als sie mit beträchtlicher Verspätung im Klassenzimmer ankam und von Lady Indria zurechtgewiesen wurde, grinste sie immer noch.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :) Da es mein Geburtstag ist, kommt in Türchen 13 ein besonderer Oneshot – Akkarin und Sonea! :D


	13. Die Geliebte

Hier nun Türchen Nr. 13. Es ist canon bis etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sonea die Ichani tötet, wobei Akkarin und Sonea hier nicht aufgeflogen sind, sondern weiter im Geheimen zusammenarbeiten, um die Sklaven und Ichani zu töten, die in die Stadt kommen, wobei nicht alles so ist wie es scheint...

* * *

 **13\. Die Geliebte**

Etwas stimmte nicht mit Akkarin. Lorlen konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber sein ehemaliger Freund verhielt sich seltsam. Er war nicht ganz sicher, wann er die Veränderung an Akkarin zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, doch einige Tage musste es schon her sein. Auf den ersten Blick war an dessen Verhalten nichts auffällig, besonders für jene, die ihn nicht so gut kannten wie Lorlen es nun mal tat, ob er wollte oder nicht. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man die kleinen Unterschiede in seinem Auftreten. Lorlen kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte über den Rand des Briefes, den er gerade zu lesen vorgab. Akkarin saß an diesem verregneten Vormittag in seinem üblichen Sessel in Lorlens Büro, die Arme verschränkt, und starrte ins Leere.

Normalerweise hätte Lorlen sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Akkarin heimlich zu beobachten, da der Blutring an seinem Finger derlei Bemühungen überflüssig machte. Doch Akkarin wirkte so abwesend, dass Lorlen bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt mitbekam, was Lorlen tat oder dachte. Andernfalls hätte er ihn bereits spöttisch auf die Sinnlosigkeit seines Versuchs hingewiesen. Stattdessen jedoch schien er angestrengt über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Er saß regungslos da; die einzigen Zeichen, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber nicht um eine Statue handelte, waren das fast unmerkliche Trommeln seiner langen Finger gegen die Armlehnen und die Tatsache, dass er ab und zu blinzelte.

Er schien so tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, dass er es vermutlich nicht einmal merken würde, wenn er… Lorlen zögerte, als ihm der Gedanke kam. Sollte er wirklich? Probehalber schob er den Ring ein Stück von seinem Finger herunter, sodass das spitze Ende des kleinen roten Steins seine Haut nicht länger berührte. Keine Reaktion. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Akkarins untypisches Verhalten machte Lorlen nervös. Was, wenn er genug von der Scharade hatte und plante, die Gilde und danach ganz Imardin mit Gewalt seinem Willen zu unterwerfen? Er könnte sich in gerade diesem Augenblick die Ermordung der höheren Magier ausmalen und Lorlen würde es nicht wissen. Er schauderte. Hoffentlich irrte er sich mit dieser Vermutung.

Andernfalls wäre die Gilde und mit ihr ganz Kyralia verloren, denn Lorlen war es trotz seiner mehr oder minder unauffälligen Versuche, durch Dannyl an Informationen zu gelangen, noch nicht gelungen, etwas zu finden mit dem Akkarin besiegt werden konnte. Lorlen runzelte die Stirn und unterzog den Hohen Lord einer genaueren Betrachtung. Akkarin verhielt sich nicht nur noch grüblerischer und abwesender als sonst, er sah auch anders aus. Sein Haar wirkte irgendwie… _fluffiger_ , und er schien weniger blass zu sein als sonst. _Außerdem_ … Lorlen legte den Kopf schräg und musterte Akkarins Roben.

Der schwere, schwarze Stoff wirkte an seinem ehemaligen Freund ehrfurchtgebietend wie eh und je, aber etwas störte den Eindruck. Der Knoten im Band, mit dem der äußere Teil der Magierroben zusammengehalten wurde, war im Begriff sich aufzulösen, so als wäre er in großer Eile gebunden worden. Außerdem war die schwarze Schärpe etwas verrutscht. Eine solche Nachlässigkeit sah Akkarin nicht ähnlich. Gewöhnlich achtete er darauf, dass sein Äußeres stets untadelig aussah. Seine Beobachtungen brachten Lorlen jedoch kein Stück weiter. Er hatte immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was die Ursache für dessen eigentümliches Verhalten war.

Akkarins Grübeln und die kleineren äußerlichen Veränderungen waren noch nicht alles. Wenn er nicht gerade seinen Gedanken nachhing, schien er deutlich besserer Laune zu sein als sonst. Würde es sich nicht um Akkarin handeln, hätte Lorlen seinen Gemütszustand als fröhlich bezeichnet. Sein Gang wirkte beschwingter, er schien manchmal ganz ohne Grund zu grinsen und als er Lorlen gestern über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte er gesummt. _Gesummt!_ Verstört war Lorlen nach dieser Begegnung mit dem Hohen Lord in sein Quartier gegangen und hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was mit dem anderen Magier geschehen war. Diese neue Seite an seinem ehemaligen Freund erinnerte den Administrator an den Novizen, den er damals gekannt hatte. Wie er war, bevor er auf Reisen gegangen war.

Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, doch Lorlen kam nicht darau– _Moment_. Akkarin hatte sein Gewicht gerade ein wenig verlagert – kein Wunder, so lange wie er reglos dagesessen hatte, mussten ihm bereits sämtliche Körperteile taub geworden sein – und dabei war, von ihm unbemerkt, der Kragen seiner Robe verrutscht. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, ließ Lorlens Augen kreisrund werden. Einige Wimpernschläge lang konnte er nicht anders als sein Gegenüber offen anzustarren; der Brief des Oberhaupts des Hauses Marron, den er als Tarnung vor sein Gesicht gehalten hatte, war im längst aus den Fingern geglitten und unbemerkt zu Boden geflattert. Es gelang ihm nicht, den Blick von dem kleinen, bläulich roten Fleck am Hals des schwarzgewandeten Magiers abzuwenden, dessen Herkunft mehr als eindeutig war. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

Akkarin hatte irgendeine schwarzmagische Praktik entdeckt, die ihm noch mehr Macht verlieh? Möglich. Akkarin hatte Rothen und Sonea bereits aus dem Weg geräumt und es nun auf ihn abgesehen? Nicht unwahrscheinlich. Akkarin plante, die Magier der Gilde und den König zu versklaven und sich zu Kyralias Herrscher aufzuschwingen? Klang plausibel. Aber… Akkarin hatte eine Freundin? Nein. Lorlen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das wäre das letzte gewesen, das er ihm zugetraut hätte.

Natürlich, früher war Akkarin bei der Damenwelt mehr als erfolgreich gewesen und auch heute erhielt er in regelmäßigen Abständen Heiratsanträge, wie Lorlen nur zu gut wusste, da sie meist auf seinem Schreibtisch landeten. Aber so verschlossen und kühl wie Akkarin seit seiner Rückkehr in die Gilde war, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er einer Frau den Hof machte oder sich heimlich mit ihr traf. Lorlen war überrascht, dass der so besonnene und berechnende Akkarin das Risiko einzugehen bereit war, dass man seine Machenschaften entdeckte. Und mehr als erstaunt, dass er überhaupt Interesse an etwas so Banalem zeigte.

Doch der Knutschfleck auf seinem Hals verschwand nicht, egal wie oft Lorlen blinzelte. Nun, jedenfalls würde das sein seltsames Verhalten erklären… Erleichtert, sich in naher Zukunft nicht mit einem amoklaufenden Schwarzmagier konfrontiert zu sehen, atmete Lorlen aus. Dann jedoch kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: Wer? _Wer war es?_ Mit wem hatte Akkarin sich eingelassen? Zu seiner Beschämung bemerkte Lorlen, wie ihn die Neugier packte. Akkarin hatte seit seiner Novizenzeit kein Interesse mehr an einer Frau bekundet. Doch nun wirkte der Magier, jetzt wo Lorlen es bedachte, beinahe… _verliebt_.

Lorlen verspürte plötzlich den verrückten Drang zu lachen, so absurd war die Situation. Vor ihm saß einer der mächtigsten Männer Kyralias, ein Mörder und Abtrünniger, der alle in seinem Umfeld manipulierte und belog, und das eine, was ihn aus der Fassung brachte, war etwas so mundanes wie Verliebtheit. Ein anderer Gedanke ließ ihn jedoch schlagartig ernüchtern. Wer auch immer Akkarins Geliebte war – sie tat ihm leid. Die arme Frau hatte keine Ahnung, _wem_ sie da ihr Vertrauen schenkte. Vermutlich dachte sie, ein charmanter, gutaussehender, einflussreicher Mann würde sich um sie bemühen; die Wirklichkeit jedoch sah ganz anders aus. Was, wenn es sich um eine Magierin handelte? Was, wenn Akkarin versuchte, sich eine Verbündete zu schaffen? Jemanden, der ihn bei seinen Plänen unterstützen würde? Was, wenn er auch ihr schwarze Magier beibrachte?

Lorlen wurde übel. Es war schon beinahe aussichtslos, einen einzigen schwarzen Magier zu besiegen, gegen _zwei_ wären sie absolut chancenlos. Das konnte Lorlen nicht zulassen. Was seinen ehemals besten Freund betraf, hatte er versagt. Doch er durfte nicht erlauben, dass dessen Macht ins Unermessliche stieg, indem er andere ebenfalls korrumpierte. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Doch was konnte er in seiner momentanen Situation schon tun? Er wurde praktisch Tag und Nacht überwacht. Andererseits wirkte Akkarin nicht so, als ob er Lorlens Gedanken in den letzten Tagen mit sonderlicher Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt hatte. Ihm war es ja nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass Lorlen den Ring in seiner Gegenwart vorhin kurz abgenommen hatte.

Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen, sein Vorhaben vor Akkarin zu verbergen, bis er mehr wusste. Zumindest jedoch musste er herausfinden, ob es sich bei Akkarins geheimnisvoller Geliebten um eine Magierin handelte. Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss wandte Lorlen sich wieder dem hohen Stapel an Briefen zu, der sich vor ihm auftürmte; nicht jedoch, ohne kopfschüttelnd einen letzten Blick auf Akkarins blutunterlaufenen Hals zu werfen.

...

Nichts. Er hatte rein gar nichts herausgefunden. Zwei volle Tage lang beobachtete er Akkarin nun schon, und er hatte nicht das Geringste entdeckt, das auf eine heimliche Liebesbeziehung hindeutete. Das einzig Positive war, dass Akkarin nichts bemerkt zu haben schien. Ahnungslos ging dieser seinen täglichen Pflichten nach, wohnte Zusammenkünften der höheren Magier bei, beriet den König, erfüllte repräsentative Aufgaben bei Hofe. Nichts an seinem Verhalten war in irgendeiner Weise auffällig oder verdächtig, zumindest nicht für das ungeschulte Auge. Akkarin war immer noch häufig abwesend oder in Gedanken versunken, und seine Laune schien um einiges besser als sonst zu sein. Andere Anzeichen für eine Romanze entdeckte Lorlen jedoch keine mehr.

Sein Äußeres war seit dem einen Morgen in Lorlens Büro tadellos wie eh und je und Lorlen erhaschte nicht noch einmal einen Blick auf die verräterischen Male auf Akkarins Hals. Doch sie waren da, und Lorlen entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Daher war er nach einigen fruchtlosen Beobachtungen aus der Ferne dazu übergegangen, möglichst viel Zeit mit Akkarin zu verbringen. Als Administrator der Gilde war es nicht besonders schwierig gewesen, Ausreden zu finden, warum seine Gegenwart bei allerlei Anliegen vonnöten war. Lorlen vermutete aber, dass er etwas übertrieben hatte, als er darauf bestanden hatte, Akkarin zu den Badhäusern und zum Mittagessen zu begleiten, was der andere mit einem seltsamen Blick quittiert, aber nicht weiter kommentiert hatte.

Lorlen hatte jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet, wenn Akkarin auch nur in die Nähe einer entfernt weiblich und halbwegs attraktiv aussehenden Person gekommen war, trotz seiner Bemühungen hatte Lorlen jedoch nichts Verdächtiges feststellen können. Der Hohe Lord hielt die meisten Konversationen kurz und unverbindlich, wobei er zwar niemals unhöflich war, jedoch stets distanziert blieb. Wenn Dienerinnen mit Nachrichten an ihn herantraten oder ihm Erfrischungen anboten, wechselte er nie mehr als wenige Worte mit ihnen und auch an den meisten Magierinnen schien er kein Interesse zu haben. Mangels anderer Alternativen sah Lorlen sich schließlich gezwungen, den Kreis der potentiellen Geliebten zu erweitern, was aber auch nicht zum Erfolg führte.

Der absolute Tiefpunkt in Lorlens Ermittlungen war gekommen, als er sich in einen Busch in den Gärten duckte und versuchte, einem Gespräch zwischen Akkarin und Lady Vinara zu lauschen und etwaige verräterische Signale zu entdecken. Die jedoch unterhielten sich lediglich über einen möglichen Ausbau der Heilerquartiere. Als sie gegangen waren, trat er mit rotem Gesicht zwischen dem Geäst hervor und entdeckte zu seinem Entsetzen erst am Abend in seiner Unterkunft das Blatt, das sich in dem seine Haare zusammenhaltenden Band verfangen hatte. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen sich einzugestehen, dass keine seiner Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt worden war. Abgesehen von Sonea schien Akkarin die meisten weiblichen Personen in der Gilde zu meiden. Und auch mit ihr verbrachte er kaum Zeit.

Als er an die Novizin dachte, überkam ihn eine Woge des Mitleids für sie. Als er einmal frühmorgens in der Nähe der Residenz auf Akkarin gewartet hatte, um ihn abzupassen, waren beide gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude getreten. Zum ersten Mal war Lorlen da aufgefallen, wie sehr das Mädchen tatsächlich unter Akkarins Vormundschaft leiden musste. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien Akkarin kaum in die Augen sehen zu können. Der wiederum schien bemüht, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu seiner Novizin zu halten, wobei es beinahe komisch wirkte, wie die beiden mit mehreren Fuß Abstand jeweils auf den entgegengesetzten Seiten des Weges nebeneinander hergingen. Als das ungleiche Paar schließlich an der Universität angekommen war, flüchtete Sonea beinahe in das Gebäude. Traurig schüttelte Lorlen den Kopf.

Unverrichteter Dinge kehrte Lorlen an diesem Abend in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück. Er lag noch lange wach und betrachtete frustriert die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Da sein Versuch Akkarin hinterher zu spionieren langsam begann, Lorlens eigene Aufgaben in der Gilde zu beinträchtigen, sah er sich gezwungen, sein Vorhaben für den Moment zu einzustellen. Der braunhaarige Magier schwor sich jedoch, die Angelegenheit nicht auf sich beruhen zu lassen und die Augen offenzuhalten.

...

In einem anderen Schlafzimmer auf dem Gelände der Gilde fanden zwei Magier ebenfalls keinen Schlaf. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden erlosch die kleine Lichtkugel, die den Raum mit ihrem schwachen Schein gefüllt hatte. Die zierliche Novizin unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sie näher an den dunkelhaarigen Magier heranrückte und entspannt die Augen schloss. Weit weg von den neugierigen Augen der restlichen Magier – und vor allem Rothen – mussten sie sich nicht verstellen. Eine Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille und sie lächelte. In dieser Nacht hatten weder Akkarin noch Sonea Alpträume.

* * *

Der nächste Oneshot spielt einige Jahre zuvor…


	14. Der Heiler

In Türchen Nr. 14 erwartet euch Oneshot mit Lorlen im Fokus; es ist eine Fortsetzung der Kapitel 3 („Der Sklave") und 11 („Der Krieger").

* * *

 **14\. Der Heiler**

Lorlen war müde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je zuvor so müde gewesen zu sein. Seit einigen Tagen erledigte er die ihm übertragenen Aufgaben nur noch mechanisch, wie in Trance. Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen und versuchte halbherzig, sich auf die Kräuter zu konzentrieren, die er gerade mit dem Mörser zerstieß, um aus ihnen später eine Heilsalbe zur Behandlung von Brandwunden machen zu können. Auch die Aussicht auf eine Standpauke von Lady Vinara, die es nicht gerne sah, wenn die ihr unterstellten Heiler bei der Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten unaufmerksam waren, vermochte es schon längst nicht mehr, ihn aus seiner Benommenheit zu reißen. Lediglich der herbe Duft des zerstoßenen Huswurzes, dessen desinfizierende Eigenschaften der Wundeiterung bei Verbrennungen entgegenwirkten, verhinderte, dass er im Stehen einschlief.

Anfangs hatte er die körperliche Erschöpfung, die von unzähligen durchwachten Nächten kam, mit seiner Magie vertrieben. Eine Zeit lang hatte das auch funktioniert, doch dann war die Wirkung der heilenden Magie immer schneller verflogen. Schließlich gelang es ihm gar nicht mehr, die Müdigkeit, die seine Bewegungen langsam, seine Handgriffe unsicher, und seinen Gang träge machte, aus seinem Körper zu verscheuchen. Zuerst hatte ihn das beunruhigt, doch inzwischen begrüßte er die bleierne Müdigkeit fast, denn sie überdeckte alle anderen Empfindungen. Andere waren fröhlich, hungrig der gelangweilt – Lorlen war müde. Solange er müde war nahm er nichts anderes wahr, auch seine Sorge, seine Trauer und seine Wut spürte er kaum.

„…Lorlen?" Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah in Indrias besorgtes Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?" „Ich sagte, ich gehe jetzt. Meine Schicht ist vorbei und ich habe meiner Schwester versprochen, sie heute Abend noch zu besuchen. Bist du sicher, dass du zurechtkommst?" Die junge Heilerin hatte erst Anfang dieses Jahres ihren Abschluss gemacht und trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit schätzte Lorlen sie aufgrund der Hingabe zu ihrem Beruf und ihrer aufrichtigen Sorge um ihre Patienten. „Geh nur. Hier ist heute ohnehin nicht viel los." Die junge Frau betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Um ehrlich zu sein siehst du aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Innerlich stöhnte Lorlen auf. Das einzige was er wollte, war in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er setzte ein mühsames Lächeln auf, dass sich falsch und künstlich anfühlte, und winkte ab. „Alles in Ordnung, Indria. Ich habe letzte Nacht nur nicht besonders gut geschlafen, das ist alles." Die blonde Heilerin sah nicht überzeugt aus, ließ sich aber nach weiteren Beteuerungen Lorlens dazu bewegen, heimzugehen. Nach einem letzten, bekümmerten Blick in seine Richtung war sie verschwunden. Nun war er bis auf einige schlafende Patienten allein in diesem Teil des Gebäudes. Nachts war es nicht notwendig, dass mehrere Heiler anwesend waren, da man zu dieser Zeit lediglich in regelmäßigen Abständen den Zustand einiger schwerer Erkrankter überprüfen und einige Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag treffen musste. Seine Schicht dauerte noch bis Mitternacht, dann wurde er von einem mürrisch aussehenden älteren Heiler abgelöst, an dessen Namen er sich nicht erinnerte.

Als er aus dem Heilerquartier hinaus in die Dunkelheit trat und mit langsamen Schritten in Richtung seiner Unterkunft ging, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen Wärmeschild zu errichten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er in seinem Zustand in der Lage wäre, die nötige Konzentration dafür aufzubringen, und es war ohnehin nicht weit bis zu seinen Räumlichkeiten. Das Knirschen des frischgefallenen Schnees unter seinen Stiefeln und die kleinen weißen Flocken, die auf dem dunklen Grün seiner Heilerroben wie Puderzucker wirkten, ließen ihn innehalten. _Die Zeit der Winterfeiertage._ Vor Lorlens innerem Auge blitzen Bilder von zwei Novizen auf, die mit roten Gesichtern und nassen Kleidern in den Gärten herumalberten. Vom schneebedeckten Buschwerk getarnt schossen sie magische Schneebälle auf Vorrübergehende oder ließen aus dem nassen Weiß zur Empörung einiger Magier und sehr zur Freude der anderen Novizen kunstvolle Figuren in unanständigen Posen entstehen.

Unwillig schüttelte Lorlen den Kopf. Daran wollte er im Moment nicht denken. Energisch setzte er seinen Weg fort, aber die Bilder verschwanden nicht. Zwei Novizen, die den Früchtepunsch im Speisesaal heimlich mit destilliertem Alkohol aus dem Alchemiezubehör versetzten; ein dunkelhaariger Junge, vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alt, der seinem Freund mit leuchtenden Augen ein offensichtlich selbst verpacktes Geschenk hinhielt; funkelnde Lichtkugeln, die ein einfaches Zimmer in den Novizenquartieren erhellten, in dem zwei Jugendliche spätabends am Boden saßen, Festtagspasteten aßen und sich eine Flasche verbotenen Würzwein teilten. Lorlen schloss die Tür seines Quartiers mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, als notwendig gewesen wäre, und ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Stumm betrachtete er das abgenutzte Stück Papier, das gefaltet auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Er hatte es unzählige Male gelesen, obwohl er den Text darin beinahe auswendig kannte. _Bis zum nächsten Winterfest bin ich vermutlich wieder in Imardin_. Lorlen entrang sich ein bitteres Lachen. Das war vor über vier Jahren gewesen. Anfangs hatten sie einander noch häufig geschrieben, dann waren die Abstände zwischen Akkarins Briefen immer größer geworden. Schließlich – es musste etwa eineinhalb Jahre nach seiner Abreise gewesen sein – hatte Lorlen keine Antwort mehr erhalten. Zuerst hatte er angenommen, Akkarin befände sich irgendwo in einer abgelegenen Gegend, in der es keine Möglichkeit gab, einen Brief nach Imardin zu schicken. Dann hatte er sich eingeredet, sein Freund wäre schlicht zu beschäftigt, um ihm zu antworten oder sein Brief wäre auf der weiten Reise einfach verloren gegangen.

Nach mehreren Monden hatte er schließlich in Gedanken nach seinem Freund gerufen, nur um sicherzugehen. Er hatte erwartet, umgehend die Gedankenstimme des Kriegers zu hören, der – seinem letzten Brief nach zu urteilen – vermutlich gerade in irgendeiner Bibliothek über einem uralten Folianten brütete oder in einer Ausgrabungsstätte nach Spuren früherer Völker und deren Magie suchte. Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch hatte er keine Antwort erhalten. Also hatte er noch einmal gerufen, besorgter diesmal. Das Resultat war das Gleiche. Mehrere Tage lang war das so gegangen und erst als er bemerkte, wie die anderen Magier begannen, ihn mitleidig anzusehen, hatte er damit aufgehört. Ein Gespräch mit den Höheren Magiern hatte schließlich enthüllt, dass diese ebenfalls seit Längerem keinen Bericht mehr von Akkarin erhalten hatten. Das war der Moment, an dem Lorlen begonnen hatte, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen.

Mit Genehmigung der Höheren Magier hatte er schriftlich Kontakt mit einigen Gelehrten aufgenommen, von denen man wusste, dass sie Akkarin getroffen hatten, doch die einzige Erkenntnis war jene, dass dieser sich für eine Kultstätte in der Nähe der sachakanischen Grenze interessiert hatte, danach hatte man nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Als Lorlen Namen und Lage dieses Ortes in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hatte er nicht lange gezögert und die Höheren Magier ersucht, seinem Freund nachreisen zu dürfen. Zu seiner Bestürzung war sein Ansinnen abgelehnt worden. Die Informationen wären zu vage, um allein darauf basierend eine solche Reise zu genehmigen. Außerdem fürchtete man Aufgrund des besagten Ortes zur Grenze der Verbündeten Länder bestenfalls erhebliche diplomatische Schwierigkeiten und schlimmstenfalls um die Sicherheit eines entsandten Magiers. Unausgesprochen blieb die Möglichkeit, dass Akkarin Lorlens Rufe absichtlich ignorierte – und sich von der Gilde abgewandt hatte, zum wilden Magier geworden war.

Vinara hatte ihn mitfühlend angesehen und hinzugefügt, dass man auf einen so fähigen Heiler wie ihn darüber hinaus in Imardin nicht verzichten könnte. Sich einer direkten Anweisung der Gildenführung zu widersetzen hätte ernste Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen, weswegen er den Plan, Akkarin heimlich nachzureisen, schließlich verworfen hatte. Enttäuscht und verzweifelt hatte er in den letzten Jahren versucht, mehr über Akkarins Verschwinden in Erfahrung zu bringen, indem er fahrende Händler und Reisende befragte, die aus der entsprechenden Gegend kamen und zahllose Briefe an Edelleute, im Ausland lebende Gildenmagier und Diplomaten geschickt. Ohne Ergebnis. Auch wenn Lorlen es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, so hatte er doch insgeheim gewusst, dass es nicht gut aussah. Die unauffällige Verkündung auf der Anschlagtafel neben dem Büro des Administrators letzte Woche hatte ihn dennoch schwer getroffen. _Für tot erklärt._ Man hatte Akkarin für tot erklärt. Er wusste natürlich um die Dreijahresfrist was verschwundene Personen betraf, doch es hatte ihn trotzdem kalt erwischt.

Lorlen trat ans Fenster und schob die Papierblende zur Seite. Draußen fiel der Schnee jetzt stärker. Er seufzte und lehnte die Stirn an die kühle Scheibe. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf. Er war zwar krank vor Sorge, aber er war auch ein Heiler. Und als solcher war er sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, welche Auswirkungen der Schlafentzug auf seinen Körper hatte – und auch, dass dadurch seine Arbeit mehr und mehr beeinträchtigt wurde. Er gefährdete seine Patienten, und das konnte er nicht verantworten. So konnte er nicht weitermachen. Lorlen betrachtete traurig den vergilbten Brief. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, Akkarin würde wohl nicht zurückkommen. Nicht nach so langer Zeit. Und er… er musste damit abschließen. Oder es zumindest versuchen.

Lorlen nahm Akkarins Brief in die Hand und las die vertrauten Zeilen noch ein letztes Mal. Dann faltete er ihn langsam und sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn in die untere Schublade seiner Kommode, zu den alten Unterlagen aus seiner Novizenzeit. Als er die Schublade schloss, krampfte sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen, doch er hielt nicht inne. Danach stand er noch einen Moment lang da und blickte auf die Maserung des dunklen Holzes, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Schließlich ließ er die Lichtkugel über seinem Kopf erlöschen und wandte sich ab.

 _Leb wohl, Akkarin._

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird weniger ernst, versprochen.


	15. Der Verbündete

Viel Spaß mit Türchen Nr. 15 (Fortsetzung von Kapitel 12, „Der Widersacher")!

* * *

 **15\. Der Verbündete**

Im Innenhof der Universität um am Vorplatz herrschten eine ungewöhnliche Betriebsamkeit. Alle paar Wimpernschläge fuhren Kutschen mit den Incals der Häuser vor, in welche die wartenden Magier und Novizen gutgelaunt einstiegen. Die Dienerschaft hatte alle Mühe, Koffer und Päckchen zu verstauen; manche hatten so viel Gepäck, dass man denken konnte, sie wären ein Jahr auf Reisen anstatt nur die Winterfeiertage bei ihren Familien zu verbringen.

An einem anderen Tag hätte Sonea die Eigenarten von Imardins Oberschicht vielleicht lustig gefunden, heute jedoch war ihr mehr danach, etwas möglichst Zerbrechliches mit Nachdruck gegen eine Wand zu werfen. _Verfluchte Issle!_ Als Regin aufgehört hatte sie zu ärgern hatte Sonea eine kurze, wundervolle Zeit lang wirklich gedacht, sie hätte nun ihre Ruhe vor den anderen Novizen. Doch das war wohl nicht mehr als eine naive Hoffnung gewesen. Dort wo Regin aufgehört hatte, machte Issle mit Eifer weiter und leistete dabei ganze Arbeit.

Während jedoch Regin in letzter Zeit meist auf direkte verbale Angriffe oder den Einsatz von Magie gesetzt hatte, verfolgte Issle einen subtileren Ansatz. Sie versuchte Sonea mit spitzen Kommentaren, der Verbreitung von Gerüchten und kleineren Ablenkungen im Unterricht aus der Reserve zu locken. Normalerweise gelang es Sonea, die allerlei Schikane von den anderen Novizen gewohnt war, das rothaarige Mädchen weitestgehend zu ignorieren.

Heute jedoch war sie naiverweise mit den Gedanken bereits bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel gewesen, die sie am Abend besuchen wollte, um mit ihnen gemeinsam das Winterfest zu feiern. Das war ein verhängnisvoller Fehler gewesen. Issle hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit bemerkt und sich zunutze gemacht. Sonea hatte nichts bemerkt, bis es zu spät war, aber das elynische Mädchen musste wohl in einem unbemerkten Augenblick eine eigentlich harmlose alchemistische Substanz gegen eine andere, viel entzündlichere, ausgetauscht haben. Als Sonea diese dann nichtsahnend ihrem Versuchsaufbau hinzugefügt hatte, nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf.

Sonea verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte Lord Elben selten so aufgebracht gesehen. Wutentbrannt hatte er Sonea aufgetragen, den gesamten Klassenraum von Hand zu reinigen und ihn nicht eher zu verlassen, bevor dieser wieder sein ursprüngliches Aussehenzurückerlangt hatte. Mutlos betrachtete Sonea die beschmierten Wände, die verkohlten Tische und den Boden, auf dem in zahlreichen Lachen einer zähen, bräunlichen Flüssigkeit Scherben, Notizen und Schreibfedern schwammen. Den gesamten Raum in seinen Originalzustand zu versetzen würde die ganze Nacht dauern.

Wütend ballte Sonea die Hände zu Fäusten. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte tatsächlich einen Fehler begangen und wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. Doch dann hatte sie Issles triumphierenden Blick aufgefangen und wusste, was geschehen sein musste. Da sie jedoch keinen Beweis für die Schuld der anderen Novizin hatte, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den Tag des Winterfestes allein in einem völlig verdreckten Alchemiesaal zu verbringen. Von draußen drangen die aufgeregten Stimmen und das Lachen der anderen Novizen herein, die sich, während sie auf ihre Kutschen warteten, Schneeballschlachten lieferten oder sich fröhlich über das bevorstehende Festmahl und die Geschenke, die sie sich erhofften, unterhielten.

Verärgert knallte Sonea das leicht geöffnete Fenster zu und entschied in einem Anfall von Trotz, dass sie lieber die stinkenden Dämpfe der ausgelaufenen alchemistischen Substanzen einatmete als die Vorfreude der anderen zu ertragen. Ihre Familie hatte nicht genug Geld, um ausgefallene Speisen aufzutischen oder teure Geschenke zu machen, doch sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu können, ihnen ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu schenken und mit ihrer kleinen Cousine Hania im Schnee zu spielen. Nun, das konnte jetzt wohl vergessen. Seufzend sah sie sich in dem völlig chaotischen Raum um. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

...

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Winterhimmel, als Sonea eine Pause einlegte. Es war ihr gelungen, die meisten Scherben aufzusammeln und den Ruß von einigen der angekokelten Tische zu schrubben, doch an den Wänden klebten immer noch an den unmöglichsten Stellen Spritzer der widerlichen Flüssigkeit, der Boden war ebenfalls noch von einer stinkenden, klebrig-braunen Masse bedeckt, die durch die Explosion des Versuchsaufbaus von zwölf verschiedenen Novizen entstanden war, und zu ihrer Erbitterung hatte sie entdeckt, dass die Notizen ihrer Klassenkameraden nicht mehr zu retten waren, was bedeutete, dass sie für jeden einzelnen von ihnen Abschriften anfertigen musste. Die letzte Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht doch noch rechtzeitig fertig werden würde, um das Winterfest mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, verpuffte.

"Das sieht ja übel aus." Sonea zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Im Türrahmen stand ausgerechnet Regin und musterte den verwüsteten Raum beeindruckt. "Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Zur Antwort warf Sonea ihm einen wenig freundlichen Blick zu. "Bist du hergekommen, um dich über mich lustig zu machen? Das war ich nicht." Beschwichtigend hob Regin die Hände. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Issles Erzählung klang zu selbstgefällig, um wahr zu sein." Bei der Erwähnung der rothaarigen Novizin presste Sonea verärgert die Lippen aufeinander und verspürte das dringende Verlangen ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

"Was willst du hier? Solltest du nicht wie alle anderen bei deiner Familie sein und glasierten Rasook von goldenen Tellern essen oder so?" "Du bist ja auch nicht bei deiner Familie", entgegnete Regin abwehrend. "Soll das ein Scherz sein? Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre noch hier, wenn mir Lord Elben nicht befohlen hätte, all das hier von Hand in Ordnung zu bringen?" Regin verzog das Gesicht. "Autsch. Er muss wirklich wütend gewesen sein." Sonea seufzte. "Allerdings." "Warum verwendest du nicht trotzdem Magie? Hier ist keiner, es würde niemand merken, wenn du ein wenig mit deiner Magie nachhilfst." "Leider war Lord Elben nicht wütend genug, um das zu übersehen. Er wird mich in der Nächsten Einheit per Gedankenrede fragen, ob ich Magie eingesetzt habe. Da ist Lügen leider nicht drin."

Eine Weile lang sagte der andere Novize nichts und es sah aus, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. Dann grinste er plötzlich. "Und er wird genau diese Worte verwenden, um dich zu fragen?" Sonea musterte ihn verwirrt. "Ich nehme es an, warum?" "Weil das bedeutet, dass du zwar deine eigene Magie nicht zur Beseitigung des Durcheinanders hier einsetzen kannst, dies wohl aber jemand anderes tun könnte, denn dass dir das verboten wäre, wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt." "Das ist toll, Regin, aber leider ich sehe gerade keine anderen Magier Schlange stehen, um mir zu helfen." Regin warf ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu.

"Und was bin ich? Eine Topfpflanze? Du magst zwar stärker sein als ich, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, ein bisschen-", er kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete die schmutzigen Wände prüfend, "Anviopeschleim zu trocknen und ein paar Notizen zu retten." Sonea starrte ihn ungläubig an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Du?" "Sieh mich nicht so überrascht an. Glaub ja nicht, ich tue das hier aus reiner Herzensgüte." Auf einen Wink von ihm begann sich brauner Schleim von den Wänden und dem Boden zu lösen und landete in hohem Bogen in einem Abfallbehälter. "Ich mag es nur nicht, jemandem etwas zu schulden." Die umgestürzten Stühle richteten sich auf und von den schweren Vorhängen stieg Dampf auf, als sie begannen sich selbst zu trocknen. „Danach sind wir quitt, ist das klar?

Verblüfft nickte Sonea und beobachtete, wie mehrere Schwämme wie von Geisterhand begannen, die übrigen Tische zu schrubben und vom Ruß zu befreien; wie die durchtränkten Notizen vorsichtig von der Feuchtigkeit befreit wurden und in ordentlichen Stapeln am Katheder landeten und zum Schluss die Fenster auf- und wieder zu schwangen, um den Gestank zu vertreiben. Schließlich nickte Regin zufrieden. „Na bitte. So gut wie neu." Sonea gefiel nicht, dass er es gewesen war, der ihr geholfen hatte, andererseits war das besser, als die ganze Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen. Und nun hätte sie sogar noch genügend Zeit, um Jonna und Ranel zu besuchen. Zögernd wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich… danke."

Regin winkte ab. „Schon gut. Sag nur keinem, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren." Soneas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Keine Sorge, werd ich nicht." Regin nickte ihr zum Abschied kurz zu, dann trat er an ihr vorbei, hinaus auf den Korridor. Sonea war gerade dabei, das, was von ihren Sachen noch brauchbar war, in ihre Tasche zu stecken, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang. „Ach, und Sonea?" Regin hatte den Kopf durch die Tür gestreckt. Fragend blickte Sonea ihn an. „Ein frohes Winterfest." Zum ersten Mal, seit Sonea Regin kannte, verspürte sie den seltsamen Drang, ihn anzulächeln. „Das wünsche ich dir auch."

* * *

Neun Kapitel kommen ja noch – habt ihr noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Anregungen oder Kritik? Fehlt euch bis jetzt ein Thema oder eine Lieblingsfigur? Wenn ja dann schreibt mir einfach und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann :-)


	16. Der Fremde

In Türchen Nr. 16 befindet sich ein Ereignis aus Akkarins Vorgeschichte. Canon mit allen Büchern. Fortsetzung von Kapitel 3, 11, und 14.

Thank you, **allikka** , for your review! I am glad you enjoy reading this story even though you have to rely on google translate to do so - as I mentioned a few chapters ago, I might continue translating this into English if people are interested. Also, I think you are absolutely right - Lorlen is as much of a hero as Akkarin is, just in a different way. His bravery lies in coping with everything life (and probably Akkarin) throws his way without backing down. And in his compassion and support for others. As for you wanting to write about him: please do! I would love to read more about him or, even better, both of them.  


* * *

 **1** **6. Der Fremde**

Das ungewöhnlich hektische Durcheinander im Inneren Ring war der Tatsache geschuldet, dass es in Imardin der Tag des Winterfests war. Die verschneiten Gassen waren ein buntes Durcheinander aus Dienern in traditioneller Kleidung mit dem Incal der Häuser ihrer Herren; Händlerinnen, deren Wangen sich vom langen Stehen in der eisigen Luft rot gefärbt hatten; in elegante Pelze gehüllte Edelfrauen, die zwischen den Ständen flanierten und einigen Kutschen, die im dichten Gedränge kaum vorankamen. Es duftete nach kandierten Pachifrüchten und gerösteten Tiro, und das vielstimmige Gelächter und die Unterhaltungen hallten zwischen den prachtvollen Häuserfronten wider.

Der Mann in dem einfachen dunklen Umhang, dem noch Staub und Schlamm von seiner Reise anhafteten, stand im Schatten eines Torbogens und blickte regungslos auf das bunte Treiben vor ihm. Imardin, seine Heimat, sein Zuhause… Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht daran geglaubt. Selbst jetzt erschien es ihm noch so unwirklich wieder hier zu sein, obwohl er deutlich den grob behauenen Stein des Tores unter seinen Fingern spürte, ihn die kalte Winterluft trotz des Wollumhangs frösteln ließ und die so vertrauten Straßen und Plätze direkt vor ihm lagen. Hinter ihm erklang das Wiehern eines Pferdes und er wandte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann um die vierzig mit gebräunter Haut und dunklen Haaren, der das kleine aber überraschend kräftige Packpferd am Zügel hielt, das sie aus Dakovas Lager mitgenommen hatten.

Takan neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ist es hier, Meister?" Akkarin zuckte zusammen. „Du solltest mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so nennen. Das würde… unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen." Er deutete auf die breite Straße zu ihrer Rechten. „Das Gelände der Gilde liegt in dieser Richtung. Von hier aus ist es nicht mehr weit." Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander den Weg entlang, den Akkarin vor etwas mehr als fünf Jahren zum letzten Mal gegangen war. Im Schatten seiner Kapuze lächelte er bitter. Damals war er ein anderer gewesen. Auch wenn er wieder hier war, so gab es für ihn kein Zurück. Nicht wirklich. Unwillkürlich umfasste er seinen vernarbten Unterarm. Und Dakova hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er das niemals vergaß. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Man wird euch mit offenen Armen empfangen, Meister."

Akkarin warf seinem Begleiter einen zweifelnden Blick zu, verzichtete jedoch darauf, ihn erneut auf die unangemessene Anrede hinzuweisen – irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das ohnehin wenig bringen würde. Als das schmiedeeiserne Tor der Gilde vor ihnen auftauchte, straffte er sich. Sie hatten sich in ihrer letzten Unterkunft, einem Gasthof außerhalb von Imardin, notdürftig gewaschen und rasiert, doch ihm war klar, dass man nicht alle Spuren dieser Reise so einfach abwaschen konnte. Der Magier fragte sich, ob man ihn wohl am Tor erkennen und einlassen würde, bezweifelte es aber stark.

Er schnaubte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Mit dem kaum zwanzigjährigen Krieger, der mit strahlend roten Roben und unbeschwerter, naiver Entschlossenheit vor einer halben Dekade aus diesen Toren getreten war, hatte er wohl nicht mehr allzu viel gemein. Die Wachen am Tor jedoch hatten sich nicht verändert. Ihrem gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen schien diese Art von Dienst immer noch äußerst unbeliebt zu sein. Die beiden Männer lehnten am eisernen Gitter und schienen gegen die Schläfrigkeit anzukämpfen. Als er sich näherte, richteten sie sich auf und musterten die einfache, staubbedeckte Kleidung der beiden Fremden herablassend. „Was wollt ihr?"

Akkarin ergriff das Wort. „Wir wünschen eingelassen zu werden." Die ältere der beiden Wachen schnaubte. „Und wer seid ihr?" „Mein Name ist Akkarin von Delvon, aus dem Hause Velan. Ich bin ein Mitglied der Magiergilde. Und das ist mein Diener, Takan." „Und ich bin König Merin. Macht, dass ihr verschwindet. Lügner und Bettler haben hier nichts zu suchen", entgegnete der Wächter abfällig. Akkarin spürte Takans Beunruhigung durch den Blutring, doch ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich bin keines von beidem." Er trat näher an das Tor heran. Nun bedauerte er, dass er seine Kriegerroben nicht mehr hatte. Das hätte es um einiges einfacher gemacht, eingelassen zu werden. „Man kennt mich in der Gilde. Schickt nach Lord Lorlen, er wird meine Identität bestätigen", sagte er ruhig.

„Den Teufel werden wir tun und auch noch einen Magier wegen Abschaum wie dir belästigen." Akkarin entrang sich ein leises Seufzen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Seine Augen verengten sich und vor den Gesichtern der Wachen begann die Luft zu flirren, als eine Lichtkugel aus dem Nichts erschien. Einer der beiden Wächter fluchte und stolperte zurück und auch dem anderen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte fuhr der ältere der beiden zum anderen herum. „Hol schon Lord Lorlen, na los! Worauf wartest du?" Der Angesprochene warf einen letzten, argwöhnischen Blick auf die verhüllten Fremden, dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten davon.

...

Lorlen war gerade dabei, sich ein Tuch vor die grünen Roben zu binden, um sie vor Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten zu schützen. Keine Schicht in den Heilerquartieren war so unbeliebt wie die am Tag des Winterfests, doch seit einigen Jahren übernahm er sie freiwillig. Die anderen Heiler waren ihm für die Möglichkeit, den Abend mit ihren Familien zu verbringen, sehr dankbar und ihm machte es nichts aus. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er an diesem Tag tun sollte. Die Aussicht darauf, allein mit einer Flasche Wein in seine Räumlichkeiten zu sitzen war nicht besonders verlockend. Er zog es vor, produktiv zu sein und den Tag sinnvoll zu nutzen, indem er Kranken und Verletzten half.

Als Lorlen die Tür öffnete, um in den Korridor zu treten, kollidierte er beinahe mit einem Wächter. Lorlen erkannte ihn als einen der Männer, die für die Bewachung der Gildetore zuständig waren. Er schien gerannt zu sein, denn er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu Atem zu kommen. „Mylord, am Tor stehen zwei Fremde, die behaupten, Euch zu kennen. Es tut mir leid Euch zu behelligen, aber einer von ihnen scheint… er scheint auch ein Magier zu sein, daher–" „Schon gut." Er wandte sich zu Lord Terik um, dessen Schicht gerade zu Ende war. „Macht es Euch etwas aus, noch einen Moment zu bleiben?" Der ältere Magier schüttelte den Kopf und Lorlen folgte der Wache seufzend über das verschneite Gelände der Gilde zu den Toren. Vermutlich handelte es sich um einen Irrtum.

Als er an das schmiedeeiserne Gitter herantrat, betrachtete er die beiden Fremden in den staubigen Reiseumhängen verwirrt. „Tut mir leid, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich–" Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, trat der Größere der beiden einen Schritt vor und streifte die Kapuze ab. „Hallo, Lorlen. Es ist lange her." Er starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Sein Freund wirkte ausgezehrter und älter, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber es war eindeutig er. „Akkarin!" Seine Stimme klang heiser. Er bedeutete den Wachen unwirsch, das Tor zu öffnen, was diese verblüfft taten. Einen Moment lang standen sich die beiden gegenüber und musterten einander, dann machte Lorlen zwei schnelle Schritte nach vorne und zog den überrumpelten Magier in eine feste Umarmung.

Als er seinen beste Freund wieder losließ, bemerkte er peinlich berührt den Kloß in seinem Hals und musste sich räuspern, bevor er etwas herausbrachte. „Akkarin, du… wo warst du? Wie bist du…?" Sein Gegenüber lächelte schwach. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Eine sehr lange." Lorlen nickte. „Dann komm. Auf die Gefahr hin, Lord Teriks Geduld überzustrapazieren – in meiner Unterkunft wartet eine Flasche Anurenischer Dunkelwein darauf, getrunken zu werden. Und ich bin sicher, es findet sich auch etwas zu essen."

...

Die meisten Magier und Novizen hatten die Gilde wie jedes Jahr für die Dauer der Winterfeiertage verlassen, doch in einem der Fenster in den Magierunterkünften brannte an jenem Abend bis spät in die Nacht noch Licht. Wäre man herangetreten und hätte hineingesehen, dann hätte man zwei junge Männer erblickt, die sich angeregt unterhielten und hin und wieder einen Schluck von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in ihren Bechern oder einen Bissen von einer Festtagspastete nahmen, während die magischen Kugeln über ihren Köpfen ihnen flackendes Licht spendeten. Hätte man noch genauer hingesehen, hätte man vielleicht bemerkt, wie erleichtert einer der beiden aussah, fast so als wäre ihm ein schweres Gewicht von der Brust genommen worden. Auch der andere wirkte entspannt.

Akkarin lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sein grüngewandetes Gegenüber forschend. „Also, Lorlen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, schuldest du mir noch eine Geschichte." Lorlen runzelte die Stirn. „Was für eine Ge–" Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, dann lachte er ungläubig auf. „Du hast es tatsächlich nicht vergessen." Akkarin grinste schief. „Natürlich nicht, wofür hältst du mich? Dann lass mal hören."


End file.
